Neverending Nightmare
by YeonMee
Summary: Ichigo is being held captive by Aizen. There who could have thought once of the horrors Aizen's doing to him? And what are Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw doing in this? There's nearly no escape for Ichigo.
1. Crimson comfort

**Anime/Manga: **Bleach

**Genre: ** Angst/Romance/Hurt/Comfort and YAOI

**N° Chapter**: 1

**Title of the chapter: ** Crimson comfort

**Published:** 6-29-2008

**Words:** 3989

'_I wanna be a Shinigami' : _thoughts

_I wanna be an Shinigami_ : flashback

/!\ NDA: I don't own anything by writing this. It is a purely fan-creation and I do not own Bleach. This fic is a yaoi fanfic so homophobes please get out. This 1st chapter contains a rape or so and the language is an absolutely _**hardcore**_ one, so you're warned.

Now, those who stayed, enjoy ;)

* * *

CRIMSON COMFORT

-Ichigo-kun…

The orange-haired boy stiffened, tightening his grip on the sheets almost frantically. Behind him, Aizen chuckled. His toy was so enjoyable; he loved to play with _Ichigo-kun_... The hot breath of the Hueco Mundo's master made the teen shiver. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed someone, something to come…no matter what or who it was, but someone or something **had to** come and save him. But he knew he couldn't escape from Hueco Mundo, neither from Aizen's sickening perverted hands. And again, his mind went blank. He couldn't tell either he was unconscious or conscious-but-not-really-there. He felt somehow protected, in this world, in the world he had himself made, Aizen's words couldn't reach him.

Aizen burst in maniacal laugh. The teen always did _it_. There it was….These blank eyes, as if he wasn't there anymore. And still he was there, somewhere in that body that laid in his lap. But he knew he could always get what he wanted whenever the boy was in that state. He was just a doll. A doll who obeyed him, no matter what. That side of his personality, Aizen knew it, made Ichigo cry afterwards.

-Good boy. Now that you're ready to listen to your master… Spread your legs wider.

-Hai master, replied the lifeless teen

-Good…You're so tight.Yeah…Tell me how you feel. It feels good, doesn't it?

-Hai master. I love the way you screw me. I love that big cock of yours. It fits so perfectly in my ass. I love the way you thrust into me. It makes me feel so good, said monotonously the ''puppet'', as Aizen loved to call Ichigo.

-You're such a slut, Ichigo-kun. You like to please me, don't you?

-Hai master. I'd do anything for your sake. What do you want me to do? I can make you a fellatio, I can spread my legs wider, I can put myself your cock deeper inside my ass of slut, I can say more and more obscenities, I can lay on the back and let you make me SM things if you want…Anything you want I'll do it.

Aizen grinned. He loved when the boy was like that… He pulled out his cock and put it in Ichigo's mouth. With an evil grin, he ordered

-Suck, slut.

The teen complied obediently, sucking, licking the hard cock of his _master_. Gently, harder, deeper… Aizen chuckled and playfully pulled it out. The boy didn't say anything.

-Lay on your back.

Once again, the teen complied.

-Please yourself. Make some sexy noises as you screw yourself with your fingers and strike yourself. Say some obscenities. Allure me.

-Hai master.

-And then, if you're good enough, I'll satisfy you with the "SM things" you told me about. You'll feel good. Very good. So be competent enough to have your little reward, slut

-Hai master. I'll do my best. Please reward me afterwards.

-Hai hai, my little toy. I'll screw you until you cannot walk in that room. You'll cry and you'll moan begging me to do more and more, you'll look at me with lustful eyes and you'll come while yelling my name…And I'll make you come again and again…You'll love it.

-I'm looking forward to it master. I love when you screw me. So I hope I'll satisfy you enough with my show.

-I hope so. Do it. …. My little slut…. He grinned mischievously

Ichigo spread his legs wider, exhibiting shamelessly his intimacy. He wrapped one hand around his cock and stroke himself. He wasn't showing any emotion. Neither was he blushing. He just did it as his master had ordered. Aizen watched lustfully the young boy. He loved him…well maybe he didn't love him like sweet lovers…irk… he felt sick at the thought. But he really loved him in his own way…as a sadist. And he could easily tell that his love for the boy wasn't going to vanish soon. The teen had a nice, very nice body. He had a mighty power as a Vizard. He had a strong sense of friendship, loyalty, pride….

Though his pride's slowly faltering at each assault…. His eyes glinted; he shivered as he felt waves of pleasure running down through his whole body. He stared with fascination at his little toy.

Ichigo was panting, though he wasn't really feeling pleasure. He wasn't his true-self. So he allowed his body to feel pleasure. But deep inside his mind, he was crying. Because he wanted to oppose Aizen and he hadn't made a single move to stop the master of Hueco Mundo. His soul was crying tears and tears of blood….But Aizen couldn't see it, because what he could see was only his body. No more no less. And the former captain enjoyed it. He knew Ichigo wasn't willingly to do it. He knew he would cry afterwards, once his mind would have regained his body. Aizen watched the scene in awe. He loved the way the teen stroke himself. Ichigo was so beautiful… He stepped forward and put a hand on Ichigo's hips. He licked his ears, making the teen moan. It aroused Aizen. He wanted hear more. With the other hand, he pinned the teen's hands on the bed. Ichigo was totally powerless. He let Aizen do what he wanted.

-I can't wait any longer. I know you want it too, don't you?

-Hai master.

-So tell me what you want

-I want you to put a blindfold on my eyes, to pin me in the toughest way on the bed and to screw me with your big cock as always.

-Such dirty words, Ichigo-kun. Please tell me more.

-I want you to screw me hard.

-How hard?

-The hardest way. Because I love it when I feel your huge cock deep inside me.

-Oh so you want me to screw you deeper too?

-Hai master. Please screw me the deepest, hardest way. I love it when you're sadistic.

-So masochistic my little slag…Well I suppose I'll comply to your will

-Arigato master. Please make me cum.

-Oh no little slut. Not now. I'll toy with you a little longer. You love it, I know that.

-Hai master.

-So now…let's have fun…

After putting a blindfold on his slave's eyes, Aizen grinned and took a vibrator. The biggest vibrator he had. Indeed he had set several sex toys on the ground. The vibrator was 8inch long. Ichigo shivered but didn't attempt to escape. Aizen pushed slowly the vibrator in the young boy's ass. Ichigo felt the pain but didn't cry. A little whimper escaped his lips. Aizen shove hungrily his tong inside his mouth while turning the vibrator on. Ichigo moaned at the sudden pleasure. Aizen had made sure that the vibrator touched the prostate. Ichigo wanted more. He moaned and wanted Aizen to push the vibrator deeper inside his ass but Aizen chuckled and took out another sex toy.

Ichigo knew he couldn't cum with the vibrator. Though it made him shudder in pleasure, the vibrator didn't hit his prostate hard enough. The master of Hueco Mundo had picked out a dildo. He took the vibrator out and pushed deep inside the teen the dildo 8 inch long. Ichigo whimpered at the sudden pain. The dildo was way too large and he felt like being ripped from the inside. But he didn't complain and stayed there, shamelessly showing his intimacy, legs wide open before Aizen's eyes.

-Does it feel good Ichigo-kun?

-Hai Aizen-sama. It feels so good… But I wanna…

Ichigo hesitated for a second and Aizen wasn't sure if it was by fear or by shame.

-What is it Ichigo-kun? What do you want?

He licked the young boy's ear. The orange-haired boy moaned, feeling the hot breath of the former captain on his neck.

-It feels good but… I prefer when it is Aizen-sama's prick.

Aizen laughed slightly and whispered

-If you want so badly to feel me in you then I shall grant your wish, my little whore.

He took out the dildo, making Ichigo shiver at the sudden loss and pushed himself deep in the young boy's ass. His cock throbbed, it was nearly painful.

_'My beloved Ichigo-kun is so wet, hot and tight….As good as always' _

Ichigo did feel the pain but moaned each time Aizen hit his soft spot. Aizen chuckled and grabbed his hands, and tied him with handcuffs to the bed. Ichigo didn't seem to mind and moved his hips to welcome every thrust of Aizen. Without saying anything,Aizen, still screwing him, took a ring cock and put it on his cock.

Ichigo whimpered.

-Is there any problem my little whore?

-Master….please….don't put a ring cock.

-Why are you so displeased? We have all the night to enjoy our little fuck. I won't let you cum until the morning….Ichigo-kun.

* * *

-Ulquiorra-san? Where are you going?

-Not your business, replied calmly the 4th Espada.

Orihime Inoue clenched her fists. Not only had she sensed Ichigo-kun's reiatsu disappear as fast as it had appeared a month ago, but Ulquiorra Schiffer seemed to spend less and less time with her too. She thought he'd fell for her cute face and help her to go back to her friends. But she felt it was going wrong. _'Lure him till he falls for your tricks'_, she thought._ 'Don't give up. A man cannot be possibly so insensible to a girl's tricks…'_

She glanced at the small figure, yet strong enough to make you shiver whenever he looks you straight in the eyes with this emotionless glare of his… She couldn't see his face. His back seemed as if a statue's. She smiled weakly and let out a feigned small, scared voice.

-But… I'm afraid when I'm alone. I'm too lonely when I can't speak with you, Ulquiorra-san. There's no sound, nobody is here to comfort me. I miss my friends, and you are the only one Aizen-…_sama_ allows to come here. Whenever you leave this room, I'm frightened. What if another Espada came here and...?

-There won't be anyone. Try to calm down, please.

And he left as silently as always. Left alone, Inoue glared at the door, gritting her teeth in rage. How could he be so…cold?

* * *

Ichigo was still laying on the ground, legs wide open. He hadn't moved since the _Master_ had left his room. Semen mixed with blood stained his body. Marks of nails left by Aizen had made his white flesh redden. He wasn't ashamed. Not any longer. He just felt pitiful. He couldn't lay one finger on Aizen. The enemy was too strong for him. Too powerful. Too clever. Too … perfect to be defeated. He hadn't yet give up but his will was slowly decreasing each time he saw Aizen. His inner world was already broken. During the first days he'd see Zangetsu after each visit of Aizen. But since he'd temporarily leave his body whenever Aizen was too persistent, all that reminded him of the Shinigami world seemed to have faltered away.

The door opened. He didn't move. He knew who his visitor was. He remembered his reiatsu so well… Yeah, Ulquiorra Schiffer, 4th Espada was a mightily opponent. But who could have expected him among all to help and comfort the orange-haired teen since he always saw the boy as a trash?

Indeed, Ulquiorra Schiffer wouldn't say to anyone Kurosaki Ichigo is strong and powerful; but even he can't be cold towards people who are as pitiful as Ichigo currently is.

_-Ulquiorra, go and see how Ichigo-kun is doing_

_- Hai. _

_The moment he entered the room, the scent of sex and blood assaulted his senses. He felt a little dizzy but his face remained as calm and cold as usual. __He nearly held back a gasp at the sight of the teen who lied on the bed, legs wide open, eyes blank and empty of any will. _

_'Is he in__ trance?' _

_-Kurosaki Ichigo_

_The boy didn't reply. He was still staring aimlessly into space. Ulquiorra looked at the pitiful sight. The boy seemed so…broken. For the first time, Ulquiorra Schiffer, 4__th__ Espada, felt a sudden urge to comfort the teen…the broken doll. _

_Without any words he had left the room, slapping himself mentally for having such thoughts. But __since Aizen always asked him to check on the teen he had slowly -almost unconsciously- established a mutual yet unsaid pact, made of help and trust. Whenever he'd come and check on Ichigo, the teen'd slowly wake up from his trance and let him heal his wounds for hours. And Ulquiorra'd then sit on the bed next to the young boy and listen to him for hours …. until Ulquiorra'd be requested by Aizen._

-Kurosaki-san. …_yeah I started to add the –san right after his name because I couldn't help but feel more … friendly around him. _

Ichigo slowly raised his head up, and looked at the newcomer with sorrowful eyes. He fluttered his eyelashes at Ulquiorra, feeling a little dizzy, the taste of semen still remaining while he licked hesitantly his dry lips. His sight was a little blurry. He wanted to move and lay on the bed but his back ached and his legs were still shaking.

But Ulquiorra had noticed. He stepped forward and carried the teen in a gentle manner. Anyway, the teen was so light since he got caught by Aizen…it was too much of a game for Ulquiorra to carry Ichigo. He laid him on the bed and -almost- fondly stroke his hair. The young boy flinched a little bit, not fully accustomed to the other boy's touch yet, but relaxed quickly at the light, gentle touch. It soothed him so much…he didn't notice he had closed his eyes. His breath became more peaceful. Ulquiorra nearly thought he was sleeping but Ichigo's quiet voice broke the silence.

-I wonder how father is doing. He's too stupid for his own sake 'ya know? And Karin and Yuzu…hope they aren't crying. How long have I been here? …. Dunno. Hell, it'd be freakin' ugly if dad had stick my picture on the wall like he did for mum….Hope he didn't. It'd be humiliating. Anyway why do I care? Aizen ain't gonna release me. Who'd want to let go off a little slu…

Ulquiorra silenced him by putting his finger on his mouth. Ichigo looked up and stared at Ulquiorra's eyes filled with concern.

_'Ulquiorra-san's eyes are too beautiful…yet those lines under his eyes make people think he's always crying over his sad memories and broken soul'_

-Didn't I tell you not to talk about Aizen-sama?

-..Gomen

The first time Ichigo had talked to Ulquiorra, the 4th Espada had made him promise that they would talk about everything but Aizen because he knew it'd only hurt the teen, stabbing him right in his bloody scars… And yet Ichigo's talk could only end on Aizen… Why was Aizen torturing the teen so much? Why wouldn't he let go off of a boy who hadn't decided to be the main character of that huge farce? Why was he so persistent? A teen like Ichigo, despite all his will and strength couldn't bear it all… Not what was doing Aizen… Not all theses continuous, repeated rapes…

Ichigo remained silent. Ulquiorra didn't know how to make him talk again. Ichigo _had_ to talk, otherwise he'd remain silent all along and would hide his scars without anyone knowing about it. But Ulquiorra knew…and he knew that Ichigo'd better talk. It was for his sake.

But Ichigo didn't say anything else. So Ulquiorra let him rest in his lap while stroking gently his hair. Ichigo quickly fell asleep. Ulquiorra didn't move and went on stroking his hair with pale, slender, light fingers.

_**Doko ni yukebaii anata to hanarete**_

_**Ima wa sugisatta toki ni toi kakete**_

_**Nagasugita yuru ni tobi dachi wo yume mita**_

_**Ikoku no sora mitsumete kodoko wo dakishimete**_

_'Kurosaki-san…' _

_**Nagareru namida wo toki no kaze ni kasanete**_

_**Owaranai anata no toiki wo kanjite**_

_**Dry your tears with love**_

_**Dry your tears with love**_

_'Don't let sadness overwhelm you…such a cheerful teen…backwards…'_

_**Loneliness, your silent whisper**_

_**Fills a river of tears through the night**_

_**Memory, you never let me cry**_

_**And you, you never say goodbye**_

_'My chest hurts every time I see you broken, laying on the ground, like a pitiful being, semen sliding on your chin…'_

_**Sometimes our tears blinded the love**_

_**We lost our dreams along the way**_

_**But I never thought you'd trade your soul to the fates**_

_**Never thought you'd leave me alone**_

_'Whenever you need help I'll be there to comfort you…to help you bear your fate…to carry half of your pain' _

_**Time through the rain has set me free**_

_**Sands of time will keep your memory**_

_**Love everlasting fades away**_

_**Alive within your beatless heart**_

_'…Don't ever forget it. Don't ever forget me…'_

_**Dry your tears with love**_

_**Dry your tears with love**_

_**Nagareru namida wo toki no kaze ni kasanete**_

_**Owaranai kanashimi wo aoi-bara ni kaete**_

_**Dry your tears with love**_

_**Dry your tears with love**_

_**Dry your tears with love**_

_**If you could have told me everything**_

_**You would have found what love is**_

_**If you could have told me what was on your mind**_

_**I would have shown you the way**_

_**Someday I'm gonna be older than you**_

_'Because I won't ever forget you. Not even in 5 years__…neither in 20 years…neither in an eternity'_

_**I've never thought beyond that time**_

_**I've never imagined the pictures of that life**_

_**For now I will try to live for you and for me**_

_**I will try to live with love, with dreams**_

_**And forever with Tears**_

_'But we both know trust we put in each other is gonna be painful…because you can't forget so easily Aizen. And Aizen isn't gonna let go off his 4__th__ Espada so easily. So let's get through all of it together…' _

-Ulquiorra-san?

-…

- What was that song?

-You're finally awake? Replied coldly the Espada

- What was that song? Repeated Ichigo

-So stubborn…

-Answer me… pouted Ichigo

Ulquiorra glared at him but Ichigo was looking at him so gently he couldn't help but snorted

-…_Tears_ by X Japan.

-Nice song.

-Hn.

He nuzzled up against the 4th Espada who blinked a few times before he curled his arm around the other boy's waist in a protective almost motherly embrace.

* * *

Ulquiorra sighed. He had nearly spent 5 hours with Ichigo. Again… But time was flying so fast, he hadn't realized how long he had stayed with the teen until Aizen had summoned him.

He gazed at the blue sky above him. The sun shined but he didn't feel hot at all. So why did he feel hot when he was with Ichigo? Himself didn't know.

-Ulquiorra? You okay?

-What Yami? Are you trying to question me? replied coldly the 4th Espada

-No…N…Not at all Ulquiorra. Then if you'll excuse me I have to go, whispered Yami

Once far away from the 4th Espada, Yami sighed. He had been near to be sliced in pieces by Ulquiorra. He shivered at the thought. He remembered **so well** the time he had told Ulquiorra he didn't look fine. Ulquiorra had pinned him on the wall and ripped off his arm. It had hurt like hell.

He felt lonely whenever he wasn't with Ichigo. Even Aizen seemed boring. But he assumed that he, Ulquiorra Schiffer, didn't understand his own feelings because he didn't want to think that he even liked the teen. He couldn't sleep without dreaming about the teen and it made him furious. He couldn't even sleep !! That's how he ended up having rings under his eyes, which made everyone at Hueco Mundo wonder what could make the 4th Espada, always so calm and apathetic, so restless.

* * *

Ichigo was sleeping on the bed where semen was still mixed with dry blood. He was having nightmares. But only the pale and false blue moon could see him. That night, Aizen didn't come to toy with him. When he awoke, panting, eyes wide open, frightened, he realized he was in his room and that Aizen wasn't here. This simple thought reassured him. Since Aizen wasn't here, he was safe.

A knock made him jump. It couldn't be Aizen, could it?

He started to tremble at the thought it could be the master of Hueco Mundo. The door opened and Ichigo felt relieved. Then again, since he was held captive by Aizen he had been more than once surprised. First, Ulquiorra was kind with him and then Grimmjaw too.

His two former more hated enemies (right after Aizen and Ichimaru) had been the ones who gave him the strength to survive. The blue-haired Espada shut the door behind him and reached out a hand to pull Ichigo closer. The former substitute Shinigami gasped but relaxed in the older's arms. It felt somehow…right. Grimmjaw didn't smirk as he usually did. Whenever he was with Ichigo he ended up smiling sadly but truly. He had been himself slightly astounded by that other face of his but it didn't bother him in the least since Ichigo found it quite comforting.

They didn't talk, enjoying each other's presence. Grimmjaw's personality was far away from Ulquiorra's but somehow both were able to be gentle, though they always behaved like cold or malicious people. Ichigo doze off, his head lying on the 6th Espada's shoulder who didn't seem bothered. The blue-haired Espada gently ruffled the spiky orange hair and didn't notice the little shadow behind the half-opened door.

* * *

Ulquiorra gritted his teeth almost furiously. He bit his own thumb, making it bleeding. The white wall at his right hadn't done anything, yet it was completely blown up in the twinkling of an eye. The 4th Espada clenched his fists. Since when had Grimmjaw come and see Ichigo?

* * *

Pfiu….Finished! It took me a rather long time. Hope you liked it. Leave reviews please! XD

I'd be please to know what you liked and what you disliked, it could be quite useful for me. If there are any mistakes (grammar or vocabulary) tell me because my native language is French but since English is an international language I wanted to write a fic in English. No flames please. If you're displeased about this fanfic say it politely.


	2. Death Plan

**Anime / Manga:** Bleach

**Genre: **Angst/Romance/Hurt/Comfort and YAOI

**N° chapter:** 2

**Title of the chapter: **Death plan

**Published:** 6-29-2008

**Updated:** 7-06-2008

**Words:** 2257 (less than before but it's a matter of episode…)

_'I wanna be a Shinigami'_ : thoughts

_I wanna be a Shinigami_ : flash-back

/!\ I don't anything by writing this. This fanfiction is purely fan-made and I don't own bleach or anything related. It's a yaoi fanfic thus homophobes please get out. There isn't rape in this 2nd chapter but some words may shock some people.

Now those who stayed, enjoy ;)

* * *

Answers to the kind reviewers XD

**Iloveichigo411:** thx for your review you may think that the start was really dirty….well it is X3. I nearly spent 3 or 4 days writing it, it was a bit difficult to write that type of scene but I was happy when I read my fic. It was what I wanted. I think that dirtiness matches Hueco Mundo. I see the Hueco Mundo as a substitute for the underworld and thus dirtiness, vice and all these things are related to Hueco Mundo. When Ichigo was caught by Aizen I think it was somehow a stain on his soul and body. So I think the rape scene isn't too dirty, it's just as dirty as it may be. Anyway, I was really glad to know what you thought of the 1st chapter. Hope you'll enjoy the 2nd

**Sango223:** thx for your review. I'm glad you liked the 1st chapter. I worked hard on the new chapter so I hope you'll like it too. Well, this isn't a real AizenxIchi since Ichigo's being raped, it's sort of AizenXIchi one-sided and hell, Aizen's too insane XD But you'll have a lot of UlquiXIchi and some hints of GrimmxIchi.

**Pickle Reviver: **Thx for your review Haha it's true, French people have the reputation to suck at languages XD Yeah Ichi's gonna be rescued but he's not gonna be all lovey-dovey with his family and friends after what he suffered…. It'll be difficult but there's gonna be some people to help him XD. I didn't write what Toushiro, Byakuya, Rangiku, Kenpachi, Ishida, Chad, Renji, Rukia and the others were doing while Ichigo's being kept in Hueco Mundo but it'll be the subject of the 3rd chapter

**Freakypetachick:** Thx Glad you liked the 1st chapter…don't forget to tell me what you think about the 2nd chap !! X3

**Hinakudo:** Hey sry I'm a little late for updating … But there it is X3 Hope you'll like it It is a little short but the subject of the next chapter will be totally different so I cut before. Don't worry the 3rd chapter'll be extra long XD Nah, don't think so but I'll write about Ichi's friends, family and about Soul Society's actions… because I don't think Yamamoto is the type of guy who'd allow the captains to go and rescue Ichigo. Well Aizen's already had the time to hurt the poor Ichi TT... Read the new chapter and tell me what you think

**Kia 500: **Thx If you liked the 1st chapter I think you may like the new one…there isn't rape XD but Aizen's still threatening the poor Ichi with his insane and perverts words TT. But…there's still Ulqui and Grimm to comfort Ichi XD

* * *

DEATH PLAN

-Have you slept well, Ichigo-kun?

Scared, Ichigo froze and held his breath. Behind him, Aizen smiled mischievously.

_'My doll is so easy to break…It's funny to watch your descent into hell, Ichigo-kun….'_

Ichigo couldn't know what was thinking the master of Hueco Mundo but he assumed Aizen was enjoying the sight of his scared "doll". A pale finger traced an invisible arabesque on the orange-haired boy's jaw. Ichigo tried not to move, afraid of what could happen if he did so. But Aizen felt his muscles twitch as his fingers ran down his face, tracing the contour of his cheek, then his chin, his lips. His slender fingers lingered on Ichigo's lips, savouring its softness.

Ichigo was startled. What was Aizen plotting to do? _'Why is he…so gentle?' _It made him feel like crying. He wasn't sure whether he preferred when Aizen was fucking him roughly but gentleness didn't match Aizen for sure.

After what felt like an eternity for Ichigo, Aizen moved back, still smiling. He still couldn't see the face of his "Master" and was hoping he'd leave soon.

-Ichigo-kun…Hallibel will give you something to eat afterwards. Eat if you don't want to faint tonight.

-Hai master.

Aizen's lips stretched into a devilish smirk. Ichigo knew what the master of Hueco Mundo's words implied. It was as if he had said "I'll have fun with you tonight. Don't expect me to be gentle. You know how I'll treat you…" With these words, the former captain of the 5th squad left.

Left on his own in the drearily empty and white room, Ichigo huddled up, pressing his head against his knees. His sobs echoed in the room with no one but the false sun to hear him. He felt so pitiful to cry. Since Aizen held him captive how many times had he cried? Before he was captured by Aizen he hadn't cried since…since his mother's death or so… Aizen had broken him so easily. And he was not already satisfied. Each day he broke the pitiful teen a little more.

He remembered Aizen had said once it was a sign of his love for him. He sniggered. How could someone like Aizen love? Love, as Ichigo meant it wasn't anything like rape, humiliation and torture. Aizen had a weird idea of love…

He really missed his friends, his family. He wondered what were doing Rukia, Renji and the others. He didn't expect Soul Society to send them save him. But somehow he longed for them to come and save him. Tears fell down his cheeks. He was so lame. Yamato-taichou would never allow them to go to Hueco Mundo… He had been so naïve to believe he could escape from Aizen's hold. He was Aizen's prey forever. From day to day his hope was slightly but surely decreasing.

There was no escape.

He didn't know how many hours he spent crying, but when Hallibel went and gave him something to eat, he was still crying. He didn't raise the head as the Espada went in and out. He didn't look at the food. He didn't want to look at his pitiful condition. He just couldn't wish for anything. He had lost all his life since Aizen captured him. He had lost what he cherished most. What was the meaning of his life? He just couldn't wish for anything but for this nightmare to end…soon.

Hallibel didn't say anything either but it was part of her character. However, little did Ichigo know that she really pitied him. Though her face remained expressionless, she wished the soul eater'd never have been caught. He was young, he was loved, why was the point of being there, in a room filled with the scent of sex? Why was his fate so cruel? He shouldn't be there, he should be wandering with friends in his town while eating an ice-cream, laughing and talking…like others teens. Since he had been caught by Aizen she had been the one to bring him food, except one day. She had been sent on a mission in the real world and so Grimmjaw had been sent in her place to feed the teen. She had seen the young boy's despair, his tears. As the days passed she had seen the little sparkle in his eyes fade, she had seen him lose every inch of hope, every inch of optimism.

* * *

-Ulquiorra how's Orihime doing?

-Fine, Aizen-sama.

Aizen smirked but didn't say anything else. Ulquiorra didn't leave, waiting for an order, a question, anything. After a long time, Aizen sat up straight and whispered

-Have her heal Ichigo-kun at 9.00 pm

-Is it really okay to let her see Kurosaki, Aizen-sama?

-Oh, it doesn't really matter. This girl is only here because of her healing power. My greatest interest goes toward Ichigo-kun… He is so much fun. Though, if she happened to do anything to help Ichigo-kun to escape, make sure to bring her back to her room and find another healer.

-All right, Aizen-sama.

With those words, Aizen dismissed Ulquiorra who left silently. Little did he know that Aizen had not told him everything. The master of Hueco Mundo caressed the cold stone of his almost throne-chair.

He shivered. He loved the cold stones. It looked like him. Cold, rough, expressionless. Well he assumed he couldn't say he was expressionless but people could only see the mask he had made. They didn't see Sousuke Aizen. They saw a mask. A carnival mask. This made fun of the people it talked to, smiled at…

There was nothing he didn't know in whole Hueco Mundo. Even so he was the master of this hell! He knew about Ulquiorra's affection for his little toy. And he knew about Grimmjaw's kindness towards Ichigo. Ulquiorra being the closest to Aizen, he had assumed the 4th Espada would know that any little mistake would not be forgiven. It seemed like the great former captain had mistaken. But he wouldn't let the three of them escape alive… In the large, cold room, his laugh echoed, bringing a hint of idle threats and deaths.

* * *

-Ulquiorra-san!?

-Don't ask questions. Just follow me and don't try to escape.

The answer was blunt. Inoue smiled weakly. Ulquiorra Schiffer had come to her room and said someone needed to be healed. But the point was that the 4th Espada seemed somehow pained. She wondered if he was close to the person who had been injured. Perhaps he had feelings too. He had been human too… She followed him through the white corridors. She watched his back and noticed he seemed a little tensed. It was rather unusual. She couldn't wait to see who had been injured and know what his relation with Ulquiorra was. Little did she know that she'd face her best friend…

They arrived to a door which could easily be differentiated from the others. A single indication was written on the door: _**Aizen's Property room.**_

She opened her eyes wide, wondering how Aizen could claim someone his "property". It was so…insane. Somehow she didn't know why but she had a sudden bad feeling about this all. Without a word, Ulquiorra opened the door.

-It's there. Do your work quickly please. I'll bring you back to your room afterwards.

The room was in darkness. As she entered, Inoue retched. The strong scent of blood, dried blood assailed her suddenly. There was something else. Something she couldn't identify. But it made her sick. Ulquiorra stared at her. _'It must be the scent of sex that's making her sick'_

In the corner of the room, Ichigo didn't move. He knew someone was there. But he hadn't the strength to lift his head and see who it was. Inoue gulped and scanned the room, trying to find where the person she had to heal was. She spotted a form in the darkest corner of the room, all huddled up. She held a hand shyly.

-Um…I…

Ichigo gasped. It was Inoue. He didn't want her to see him as pitiful as he was now.

He didn't reply. Ulquiorra stared at him, pained. He knew the teen would be like that. Inoue stepped forward and let out a small cry of surprise. Why was he naked? She bit her lips nervously, feeling something was wrong. When she reached the person, what struck her was the color of his hair. Orange. Bright orange. It couldn't be…

-Kurosaki-kun? She asked anxiously

Somehow she hoped it wasn't him. She hoped that pitiful being wasn't Kurosaki Ichigo. But when she saw two brown eyes she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. It was a joke, right?? After a proper look she noticed some white and red, almost brown stains all over his body. She blushed and realized it was blood and semen. She gulped. Aizen couldn't have possibly … rape her best friend, could he?

-Inoue… he rasped.

-Kurosaki-kun, what has he done to you?

Her sobs echoed in the room. Neither Ichigo nor Ulquiorra spoke. She didn't think Aizen would go as far as rape Ichigo. What had they done for him to be so cruel?

After a moment, Ichigo replied softly

-It's his way of loving me.

-Huh?

-It's his way of loving me, he repeated.

-Loving? … It isn't love!! she shouted

Ichigo sighed and lowered his gaze. His eyes met Ulquiorra's. The 4th Espada had to restrain himself from embracing the teen. He wanted so badly to comfort him. It hurt like hell to see him and not to be able to lighten him. Inoue saw their exchange, clueless. Ulquiorra looked like he cared for Ichigo.

-'Ya know, Inoue…Aizen said it was his way of loving me. You should believe it too. If he says so, then it must be true. 'Can't say I enjoy his love but hell it's not like I asked for it. 'Suppose his love is as insane as he's crazy. 'Ya should go back to your room. It's not like I'm gonna be completely healed if you use Soten Kisshun. 'Ya shouldn't waste your power on me.

-But…

-Kurosaki, whether you want it or not, Orihime'll heal you.

-…because it's Aizen-_**sama**_'s orders?

-Yeah, whispered Ulquiorra.

Ichigo sighed and stared at Inoue. She gulped and began heal him. She had learnt her power wasn't only something that could defend, heal and attack. It was a great power. A power Aizen Sousuke needed in his plans. She had learnt her power was defying the laws of the nature, the laws of God.

Shun Shun Rikka was the materialization of her will, of her feelings. She didn't want things to be as they weren't. She wanted things to be as she wanted them to be. Aizen had told her Shun Shun Rikka was thus the power to deny God's creation. She didn't fully understand it all but she knew that she didn't want Ichigo to be like this. When she said "I reject" summoning her Shun Shun Rikka Ulquiorra knew she really meant it because she loved Ichigo. The "I reject" she said when healing Grimmjaw wasn't as determinate and heartfelt as now. Ulquiorra didn't know why but it hurt him to see that someone loved Ichigo so much. It wasn't fair. Even him, when he was human, wasn't so much loved.

-It's done, whispered Inoue

-Hn.

Her voice shook him out of his daydreaming. He sighed and as Inoue got up, he opened the door waiting for her to go out. He flinched as she hugged suddenly Ichigo. He suddenly harbored hatred for that woman…

-Inoue Orihime, go back to your room please.

-Hai.

She stepped back, still crying then ran out. Ichigo was staring at the ground, lost in his thoughts.

In the white corridor, Inoue collapsed, sobbing. It was so cruel… Why was Aizen so cruel toward Ichigo? Was it really so fun to break Ichigo? Was it fun to drive him to despair? Was it fun to watch him lose his pride, his hope, his sanity? She knew Aizen was crazy, cruel and heartless. But she didn't know he could be so insane, sadistic, inhuman…

Behind her, Ulquiorra was waiting for her to stop sobbing. He didn't say any word of comfort. He thought of Ichigo. Only Ichigo. Ichigo, who was so broken. Ichigo, whom he really liked. Ichigo, who was almost dead. He gasped. Truth had hit him so suddenly. _'Do I really __**like**__ Kurosaki-san?'_

* * *

-Grimmjaw.

-What?

Aizen smirked. His 6th Espada was as cocky and proud as usual. But he would soon rip that smirk off of his face. And Ichigo-kun would only be **his.**

-I'd like you to go to the real world and capture Urahara Kisuke.

-Okay. When?

-You may start now. But I'd like someone to accompany you…

-Who?

-Ulquiorra.

-Fuck! I won't let that brat interfere! I can handle that mission by myself.

-Grimmjaw, language. Ulquiorra will accompany you.

The voice of Aizen didn't allow any opposition. The blue-haired Espada remained silent, gritting his teeth. _'That old bastard knows Ulquiorra and I hate each other. Until now he hadn't put me in team with that fucking condescending brat, why now? I feel something's wrong.'_

Aizen was nearly pleased. It was true that he needed Urahara Kisuke to know all about the Hougyoku. But Urahara Kisuke was far too powerful to be captured by the 4th and 6th Espada. Urahara Kisuke would quickly get rid of them, Ichigo-kun would then be only his property and he would go and capture Urahara Kisuke by himself. He chuckled. He was so brilliant…

* * *

Hope you liked it, leave some reviews please XD

If there are some mistakes, please tell me.

No flames …


	3. The calm before the storm

**Anime/Manga: **Bleach

**Genre: ** Angst/Romance/Hurt/Comfort and YAOI

**N° Chapter**: 3

**Title of the chapter: ** The calm before the storm

**Published:** 6-29-2008

**Updated:** 7-16-2008

**Words:** 3323

**'**_**I wanna be a Shinigami'** : _thoughts

_I wanna be a Shinigami_: flashback

/!\ NDA: I don't own anything by writing this. It is a purely fan-creation and I do not own Bleach. This fic is a yaoi fanfic so homophobes please get out.

Here we go! Soul Society is sending some Shinigamis to rescue Ichigo!! X3

* * *

Answers to the reviewers: 

**Seiri-sama:** Haha Ulqui and Grimm can't be killed XD but Urahara is gonna make his show in the next chapter X3 Thx for reviewing!

**Trumpet-Geek:** Thx for the remark XP I did my best for this new chapter. Hope you'll like it!

**Rappelezfille:** Haha thx for the review XD Yeah I'm French so I speak predominantly French, yours was perfect XD. Bleach itself is somehow predominantly Hurt/Comfort…there are always people who are injured or sad flashback…it's depressing X3

**Amethyst ichigo:** Thx for the review. Here's the 3rd chapter, hope you'll enjoy it as well… YY

**Freakypetachick:** XDD I hate Aizen, I think that's why my fic makes you hate him more than you already do… but he's an interesting person nonetheless. We don't know what he's truly aiming for yet and we don't know how powerful he is…more powerful than the other captains but more than Yamamoto? I dunno… and I think you'll be relieved to know that Ulqui and Grimm won't die. XD

**PyroD:** Why's everyone saying "stupid Aizen"?? XDD Well Aizen's not really stupid. He's sadistic… but everything will be alright…

**Hinatakudo:** hey there! Here's the 3rd chapter…Hope you'll like it. I'm already writing the 4th chapter ;)

**Sango223:** Thx for the review! I hope you'll enjoy the 3rd chapter

**Pickle Reviver:** thx for reviewing! Haha don't worry, Grimm and Ulqui will rescue Ichi for sure… but they're gonna have some problems…'cuz they're espadas so Soul Society isn't gonna trust them first.

But that's the subject of the next chap!

* * *

**THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

-Taichou !!

Matsumoto Rangiku, vice-captain of the 10th Squad opened the door with a large catlike grin on her face. Hitsugaya Toushiro sighed and restrained himself from freezing the room. Rangiku, totally oblivious to that fact was still grinning and ran to her captain's desk. She bent over Toushiro, nearly putting his head between her breasts.

Twitch.

-Ne, captain do you want to go to the 11th Squad headquarters? It seems they're having a party!

Twitch. Twitch.

-I heard there's lot of sake! Rangiku giggled.

A vein popped up on his forehead.

-Awww, Taichouuuu!! C'mon sake's so good! And it's not good for you to work too much. If you do that you'll get old and you'll have many many many wrinkles before your time, she teased him.

-MATSUMOTO!!

The big breasted-Shinigami stepped back as her captain was freezing the whole room. She shivered.

-Awww, how mean Taichou! I'm all cold now! She complained

-GET OUT!! NOW!!

Knowing she wouldn't get anything with his current mood, she ran out, still giggling. Toushiro slammed the door behind her and snorted as he saw the condition of his room. The papers were all frozen and the ice was melting on the walls, ruining the white paint.

-Great…Well, Matsumoto'll change the wall painting herself, muttered the angry white-haired captain.

He looked up at the clock and groaned.

-Fuck! The captain's meeting's gonna start! I better hurry… muttered the little Soul Society's prodigy.

He rushed out and shunpo-ed to arrive before the beginning of the meeting, still grumbling about his silly and immature fukutaichou. Somehow, he managed to arrive in time. Yamamoto-Genryusai Shigekuni, captain of the 1st squad, briefly greeted them. The vice-captains of the 5th and 9th squads had been temporarily named captains and were there too.

-If I've made all of you come here it's to tell you that Kurotsuchi Mayuri has tested his new invention.** This** is able to seal any source of reiatsu.

The old captain held a little tube in his hand. It surprisingly looked like one of the tubes the Quincy used for his Sprenger… Most of the captains frowned, not really convinced by its efficiency. Kurotsuchi stepped forward, grinning and began to explain.

-This tube is able to seal any source of reiatsu. In other words, if you define it as a tank for the reiatsu of your opponent, it will absorb the reiatsu of your opponent. Then if we define it as the tank for Aizen's reiatsu then it will absorb Aizen's reiatsu. Without a once of reiatsu, he won't be able to do anything against us. I have produced six of these tubes. The safest thing is to use four of them on the most powerful Espadas, and to keep two of them for Aizen.

-Che, it's not needed. We'll crush them, spat Kenpachi.

-Did you test its efficiency? asked a skeptical Kuchiki Byakuya.

Kurotsuchi grinned mischievously.

-Hai…I had Nemu test them for me.

All the captains shuddered. They didn't even want to know what the poor Nemu had been forced to do to "test" the new invention. Even so, they seemed a bit reluctant but nodded. Yamamoto sighed and announced:

-Then I ask five of you to go to Hueco Mundo defeat Aizen and come back with Inoue Orihime and Kurosaki Ichigo. Despite the fact that Kurosaki Ichigo isn't part of Soul Society I can't deny that he's helped a lot and I can send people to rescue him at least.

The captains nearly gasped. They were surprised that Yamamoto allowed them to go and rescue Ichigo. Most of them really liked the bright-haired Shinigami and were waiting for the order to rescue him but it was sort of unexpected for Yamato to announce it…

Although he'd never confess it, Byakuya thought highly of the substitute Shinigami and saw him as an equal. The only thing he couldn't stand was the lack of respect he always showed towards him. Same for Toushiro who had classified Kurosaki Ichigo as a "friend". But then again, he wasn't about to stop saying "It's Hitsugaya-taichou for you!" Kenpachi had liked the teen since their first battle and couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to fight Ichigo again, erm…as soon as possible.

-I'll go, said Kenpachi. I want to fight Ichigo soon.

The other captains sweatdropped but nonetheless Yamamoto nodded, waiting for four other captains to volunteer to do the mission.

-I'll go too, said simultaneously Byakuya and Toushiro.

It was a shock for everyone. Byakuya and Toushiro were well known for their coldness and their high harshness towards Ichigo. But they were volunteers … Even so it wasn't really unexpected. Toushiro and Ichigo had grown quite friendly just before Ichigo had been captured by Aizen and Toushiro had been shocked and had been quite affected by the news. He had locked himself a whole week in his office and had barely slept or eaten. And as for Byakuya Ichigo liked to tease him but it had been quite common to see the both of them walking in Soul Society together, talking about one thing and another.

-Who else wants to go? Asked Yamamoto

-Well I can't I have to control what's going on in Soul Society, replied dryly Soi Fon.

-I promised Kira I'd go watch the training of my squad, apologized Amagai Shunsuke, new captain of the 3rd squad.

-If anything happens I have to be there to look after the injured, I can't leave, added Unohana Retsu.

-Well…I don't have anything to do here, why not? Said Shunsui Kyouraku.

-I'd like to go too, added Ukitake Jyuushirou.

-Then, it's settled. All of you five go to Hueco Mundo tomorrow. Take with you those who you trust and bring along what you need, ordered Yamamoto.

-Hai!

When they parted, Toushirou noticed Momo seemed a bit down. She surely felt like going too but she was too shy to say it. He sighed. Being the vice-captain of the 5th squad was somehow a burden.

* * *

-Rukia, Renji you come with me tomorrow.

-Where, Nii-sama? asked a clueless Rukia

-Hueco Mundo, replied dryly Byakuya

-Serious?! exclaimed Renji.

Rukia grinned but didn't say anything. It had been nearly 3 months since Ichigo had been captured and all of them were waiting for the permission to go and rescue him. They hadn't listened to Yamamoto when Inoue had been captured and had immediately left to rescue her. But they had soon seen it had been a great mistake. Many people had been injured and everyone had been worried. Therefore, even though they couldn't stand not to go and save Ichigo they hadn't made a move. They knew it was going to be difficult since Aizen had caught a great interest in Ichigo. Aizen had even come to capture Ichigo **himself**.

_-Rukia! Renji! _

_-'Yo, berry-head! _

_-What are you doing here? Asked the substitute Shinigami_

_-Life is very boring at Soul Society, replied Rukia. _

_-Yeah, you see, there's Kuchiki-taichou who's been really angry lately and Yamamoto-taichou hasn't given us any mission so…it's really boring. Moreover, there hasn't really been any great attacks recently so we're done just cutting low-ranked Hollows… _

_Beside her red-headed friend, Rukia was trying to help him explain by drawing. Ichigo gulped._

_-What's THAT?? Shouted Ichigo who was absolutely fuming. _

_-It's a Hollow, replied dryly Rukia, as though it was obvious. _

_Renji glared at the shapeless dark mass which was classified as the "low-ranked Hollow" and the illogically square form which represented a Shinigami and more especially Renji…the square form had red hair…Renji laughed, which made Rukia glare at him. _

_-No one can understand my real gift of drawing, snorted the dark-haired Shinigami_

_-It's 'cuz you aren't talented for drawing at all, replied Ichigo. _

_-What'd you say?! Growled Rukia _

_The female Shinigami kicked Ichigo who immediately kicked back. Renji sweatdropped. Their fight ended with Rukia pinning Ichigo on the ground with her foot and Kon, who had taken part to the fight on top of Ichigo's head. _

_-Awww, Taichou!! Come 'n see! Ichigo-kun has been defeated by Rukia-chan! _

_-Shut up Matsumoto! You're giving me a headache, groaned the little prodigy of Soul Society. _

_Matsumoto Rangiku and Hitsugaya Toushiro had come through the window…again. Ichigo raised his head, glaring at the giggling big-breasted vice-captain. _

_-'Ya know, there's a door!! A D-O-O-R!! 'Ya can't understand the window isn't designed to serve as an entrance?? Growled Ichigo_

_-Shut up Kurosaki! Replied coldly Toushiro. _

_-You're so mean Toushiro… complained Ichigo. _

_-It's Hitsugaya-taichou for you, said the white-haired Shinigami. _

_-…Shiro-chan? _

_-Don't fuck with me!! _

_Toushiro put a foot on Ichigo's back and trampled him underfoot. Matsumoto was watching in awe and Rukia was nodding, letting Toushiro take it out on the substitute Shinigami. _

_-May I ask you two to put your foot off of Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia and Hitsugaya Toushiro? _

_All the Shinigamis gasped. Just there, next to Ichigo stood Aizen. He was smirking. Straight away Ichigo was up, and all of them had their zanpakutos out. Aizen was still smirking. _

_-Kisama…what're you doing here, Aizen! Growled Rukia_

_-I'm here to take Ichigo with me, replied the former captain. _

_-Like I'm gonna go to Hueco Mundo with you, spat angrily Ichigo. _

_-We can't fight here. Let's go out, suggested Toushiro. _

_-Hai. _

_Ichigo flew out of his room, followed by his friends. Even Matsumoto had a serious face, knowing that Aizen was dangerous and even more powerful than most of the captains of Soul Society. _

_-Then Ichigo-kun, will you come with me? I don't want to resort to force to make you come to Hueco Mundo. _

_-You wish…you bastard! How's Inoue? _

_-Oh the girl? She's fine, don't worry. _

_Ichigo shivered. He didn't like that smile Aizen was wearing. It gave him the creeps. And what was with that "-kun" adorning his name? He groaned. He really didn't want to know why Aizen had called him "Ichigo-kun". He attacked his opponent, who easily blocked his Getsuga Tenshou. _

_-Shit! Growled Ichigo. _

_-You shouldn't say such dirty words, Ichigo-kun… whispered Aizen. _

_The former captain of the 5__th__ Squad hadn't even released his zanpakuto. He had countered the attack with one finger, as though it was only an annoying bug. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. It was as when he had fought him in Soul Society. Aizen was really strong. How come he was more powerful than the other captains? Where had he got that strength from? Why was he so powerful? So perfect? He tried countless attacks, Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto and Toushiro helping him but…nothing seemed to attain the master of Hueco Mundo. Even Hichigo couldn't harm him. Ichigo's Hollow was getting angry but Aizen looked like he was playing a game with some children. He hadn't even a scratch. Somehow he looked like a god, who was looking down on mere human trashes. _

_All of them were panting, breathing heavily…except Aizen. He smirked. _

_-Then I assume I can take what is mine…my property. _

_None of them could see what happened. He had been too fast for them. But when they blinked and stared at the space where Ichigo should have been, he wasn't there anymore. Aizen had taken Ichigo with him…in Hueco Mundo. _

-Be prepared to go tomorrow. We're leaving with some other Shinigamis from the 8th, 10th, 11th and 13th Squads along with their respective captains.

-Huh? Ukitake-taichou's going too? Asked Rukia

-Hn. I was surprised too but it seems he wants to help Kurosaki too. I still wonder how come there are so many people who have taken a liking to that damn brat, snorted Byakuya.

-Heh…don't you like Ichigo too? Asked Renji

The vice-captain of the 6th squad flinched as a dark aura surrounded the head of the Kuchiki clan. Some sakura blossoms were already flowing around him. Renji shivered. Byakuya didn't intend to use Senbonzakura, did he?

-Senbonzak…

-I'M SORRY!! He shouted.

He bowed; secretly hoping his captain would forgive him and sheathe his zanpakuto.

-Humph, snorted Byakuya.

He turned back and left, his scarf flowing around his neck. A sad smile was adorning Rukia's face.

-You wonder what Aizen's done to Ichigo? Asked softly Renji

-Yeah. I hope Ichigo's all right.

-Don't worry. Ichigo's strong. We must believe in him, replied gently the red-haired Shinigami.

Rukia slowly nodded as Renji ruffled her hair in a gentle manner.

* * *

-Onegai!! **(1)**

-Momo…

Toushiro sighed. He really liked Momo. They were childhood friends after all. But right now she was giving him a headache and it made him want to freeze her from head to toe. It had nearly been an hour since she had come, begging him to take her with him to Hueco Mundo. And there they had been arguing for over an hour. It wasn't like he doubted of her capacities. But he knew about her fondness for Aizen. Somehow, he knew that if she came, there'd be some problems. First,because she wouldn't be able to face Aizen without being all sparkles and tears. And then her emotions, which made her weak on the battlefield, could slow them down and interfere with the rescue of Ichigo. And Toushiro didn't really want to fail this mission. He wanted Ichigo to come back.

-Let me come with you, Shiro-chan, begged once again Momo.

-You won't be quiet before I say you can go with us, huh? Asked Toushiro

-…Sort of…

-Fine, replied an exhausted 10th squad's captain.

-Really? I can?

-Yeah. Be sure to be prepared to leave at 10.00 tomorrow.

-Hai! Replied cheerfully the girl.

He had given up. All he could want now was to find a quiet place to be at rest. In other words, a place with no Momo to beg him and no Matsumoto Rangiku to annoy him…no one to bother him.

He longed for Ichigo to be free again. He could barely contain his eagerness. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to see Ichigo. _'Is he all right? I doubt it…He can't be all right after being 3 months with Aizen. I hope Aizen hasn't done anything to him…otherwise I won't forgive him. I'll kill him with my own hands'. _As he was thinking, Toushiro's eyes darkened, and a glint of dangerous threat glistened in his emerald eyes. No one was advised to lay a hand on Hitsugaya Toushiro's friends. He hadn't many friends. People were easily scared by his cold manners. But Ichigo was one of his friends. And he had come to enjoy his company and often talked to him whenever he found time to see him. Even though Momo was a childhood friend, Ichigo was closest to him than Momo. Momo could be quite annoying sometimes but Ichigo was always amazing. Toushiro was always surprised, even though he had assumed he knew quite well the substitute Shinigami, he wasn't really able to know what he was thinking, feeling or what he was planning to do. He was unpredictable, wild, fascinating. No one could captivate Toushiro as Ichigo could. Whenever he was with Ichigo, he couldn't lay his eyes on anyone other than the bright-haired Shinigami. He couldn't listen to anything other than Ichigo's voice. He didn't want to lose a friend. He didn't want Aizen to take a friend away from him. He'd fight till death…

Hitsugaya Toushiro is a man who doesn't let his friends in despair.

* * *

-Isshin…

Urahara Kisuke sighed. Since Ichigo had been captured, Isshin almost came to the shop every day. There, he would sit next to Kisuke, while drinking a cup of tea and tell him his worries, his thoughts…all of it revolved around Ichigo. Sometimes Yoruichi would be here too. They all missed Ichigo but they knew they couldn't go to Hueco Mundo alone. Even though they were far more powerful than most of the captains in Soul Society, they weren't strong enough to handle the Espadas AND Aizen. That's why they were waiting for someone to tell them Soul Society was sending Shinigamis to take back Ichigo. And they were waiting for Ichigo to come back safe and sound. So they were hoping. Hoping that everything was all right for Ichigo, even though they knew it couldn't be all right. They knew they should expect the worst. But they were still hoping to see Ichigo come back, with his usual grin, saying "I'm back". Yoruichi had taken quite a liking to the young boy she had partially trained. He was always cheerful, and never gave up. He had the ability to make the people around him happy. Kisuke too liked Ichigo. He saw Ichigo as a son. He had helped Ichigo to train. He had helped him to reveal his inner Hollow. He had saved him many times. He couldn't imagine what life would be without the orange-haired young boy. And Isshin…Isshin wasn't ready to let death take another person away from him. Death, or rather Grand Fisher, had already taken his wife, Masaki, away. He wouldn't let Aizen take his son, his only son away from him. Ichigo would come back and they would live happily again with Karin and Yuzu…Yes, they were a family. A happy one. And no one, even Aizen could break them. Ichigo was strong. He had to believe in Ichigo. He trusted Ichigo. Ichigo would come back for sure.

Kisuke let Isshin come in and closed the door behind him. Today Yoruichi was there, already drinking tea. She glanced briefly at Isshin and let out a small sigh.

-Ururu, bring one more cup of tea please, asked gently Kisuke.

-Hai!

* * *

-Before we go to Urahara Kisuke's shop, let me tell you something. Don't try to disturb me. I can handle this mission by myself. If you make me fail it, I'll be sure to report it to Aizen-sama.

-You bastard…Cut the fuck off, growled Grimmjaw

Did you think you were still Aizen's cherished Espada?

-What do you mean?

Ulquiorra narrowed dangerously his eyes. Grimmjaw snorted. The brat could be so stupid sometimes. He hadn't even realized it…

-Aizen knows everything that's going on in Hueco Mundo. He knows 'bout 'ya 'n berry-head.

Ulquiorra didn't show any change of expression. His face was as cold as usual, expressionless and lifeless. However he was surprised. _'**How did that fucking annoying 6**_**_th__ Espada know about Kurosaki-san and me? And what's with that stupid nickname? Heh…berry-head…Fuck you Grimmjaw!'_**

-And you? Don't you think Aizen knows…

Ulquiorra stopped talking as Grimmjaw burst into laugh.

-I don't care. Anyway Aizen's never really liked me. He knows I don't obey him; I only do what I want. He mustn't be too surprised that I helped berry-head. But you…it's different.

-How do you know about Kurosaki-san and me? Asked dryly Ulquiorra

-…I know 'cuz berry-head told me, replied mockingly Grimmjaw.

-Kurosaki-san did?

-Yeah. He was quite surprised that **you** had helped him 'ya know? I guess it must have surprised him that I helped him too.

Ulquiorra gritted his teeth. Somehow he didn't like the fact that Ichigo had told Grimmjaw about Ulquiorra and him and hadn't told him about Grimmjaw. If he hadn't seen them last time, would have Ichigo tell him one day that Grimmjaw went to help him? He felt a bit jealous. Did Ichigo talked more with Grimmjaw? Did Ichigo like Grimmjaw most?

-Er…what has Ichigo told you? Asked almost shyly Ulquiorra.

The blue-haired Espada chuckled. The 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, well-known for his coldness was blushing, just a bit, because he felt jealous over a matter that concerned Kurosaki Ichigo. He couldn't have fallen for him, could he?

-Well… Berry-head isn't really talkative after Aizen's little "visits" spat Grimmjaw.

-Explain a bit more, Grimmjaw-san.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw turned around to see who had talked. They were so focused on Ichigo that they hadn't sensed at all that someone was coming. As they realized it, they sensed a quite big reiatsu. The man seemed to be captain-ranked though he didn't wear the statutory captain clothes.

Ulquiorra nearly gasped. That hat, these traditional Japanese sandals, that cane…

-Urahara Kisuke… whispered Ulquiorra.

* * *

If there are any mistakes, please tell me X3...

**(1) **Onegai: Please

* * *


	4. Memories of you

**Anime/Manga: **Bleach

**Genre: ** Angst/Romance/Hurt/Comfort and YAOI

**N° Chapter**: 4

**Title of the chapter: ** Memories of you

**Published:** 6-29-2008

**Updated:** 7-28-2008

**Words:** 3464

'_I wanna be a Shinigami' : _thoughts

_**I wanna be a Shinigami**_**:** flashback

/!\ NDA: I don't own anything by writing this. It is a purely fan-creation and I do not own Bleach. This fic is a yaoi fanfic so homophobes please get out.

Also, thanx for all your reviews but I have not much time so I won't answer any for that chapter. Sorry !!

It's the 2nd version of this 4th chapter thanx to Seiri-sama who noticed some...(OMG...pretty awful) mistakes :)

* * *

**MEMORIES OF YOU**

-Everyone's there? Asked Byakuya

-Hai!

There were at least ten Shinigamis, all captain-ranked or vice-captain. Matsumoto was there with Toushiro, who had given up. He didn't want to leave the 10th squad without the vice-captain to handle it but Matsumoto had begged him and he was too exhausted to argue with her. The 3rd seat of the 10th squad was thus in charge of the squad. The little prodigy of Soul Society had given him his captain duties a.k.a sign administrative papers the whole day… He had given some orders before leaving such as: no parties, no alcohol, no slackening in the training during his mission. Momo was there too, and the 3rd seat of the 5th squad was temporarily given the control of the squad. Shunsui had left the 8th squad to Nanao and knew that he had left it in capable hands. As for Zaraki Kenpachi he hadn't allow his vice-captain, Kusajika Yachiru to come with him. She had several times begged him but he hadn't given up. He told the little pink-haired girl that if anything were to happen in Soul Society while he was away there wouldn't be anyone strong enough to handle it in the 11th squad. So he had asked her to stay there. She had pouted and finally given up "for Ken-chan" as she said. Kenpachi had immediately thanked her with a mountain of candy…Ukitake was there too with Rukia and Byakuya was talking with Renji. Unohana hadn't been able to come but Hanatarou had volunteered to go to Hueco Mundo. It had surprised everyone but Rukia and Renji had greeted him cheerfully, happy to see him again. Hanatarou had grown friendly with Ichigo and wanted to help him.

They would go to the real world first and then to Hueco Mundo. In the real world they would take the Quincy Uryuu Ishida and Chad with them. They knew they were capable and thus Yamamoto had allowed the Shinigamis to ally with them. They would try to convince Yoruichi and Urahara to go too because they were both very strong and Urahara was the one who had made the Hougyoku.

Little did they know that there would be further complications.

* * *

Aizen walked in. He noticed the food was intact. His dear Ichigo hadn't touched a bit the food nor the water. He sighed. It wasn't the first time that Ichigo didn't eat. It seemed like the teen let himself fade away. Wasn't he happy that someone loved him wholeheartedly? There wouldn't be anyone on earth who would ever love Ichigo more than he did. Why couldn't Ichigo understand?

-Ichigo-kun…why didn't you eat?

The smooth voice of Aizen made him sick. He wanted to kill him. He didn't want to hear him any longer. But his body wouldn't move. He felt so empty… His dry mouth wouldn't allow him to make any sound. He shivered. Aizen grinned and put an arm around the teen's waist. Ichigo winced. The older man was behind him, he couldn't see Aizen. But he could felt his breath on his neck and almost saw his evil smirk… The pale, slender fingers were possessively curled around his body. But his body didn't reject Aizen's touch. He was too exhausted to struggle. Aizen's touch had become too…usual.

Aizen picked up the food and brought up a spoonful in front of his slave's mouth.

-Open your mouth Ichigo-kun…you don't want me to force you, do you?

Ichigo opened reluctantly his mouth. He couldn't feel anymore the taste of the food. All around him seemed lifeless, colorless, warmless…Where were gone Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra? He hadn't seen them for the whole day and it made him anxious. Somehow he had got used to the 4th and 6th Espada's visits. It made him feel secure. Where were they?

As though he knew what Ichigo was thinking, Aizen chuckled and went on feeding him, as a master would feed a pet. Ichigo looked like a doll without a once of life in it.

-Good boy…Ichigo-kun do you love me? Asked softly Aizen.

An insane smile adorned the face of the master of Hueco Mundo. His beloved Ichigo seemed so fragile…He would always protect Ichigo, always. Ichigo flinched. He didn't know what to answer. If he answered "yes", Aizen would misunderstand and would continue doing insane things to him. But on the other hand, if he answered "no" the older man would get angry and probably rape him once more. He laughed weakly. Anyway it'd be the same, wouldn't it? Aizen would never let go of him and he wasn't any longer hoping that someone would go rescue him.

-Yes, Aizen-sama…replied the teen.

The older Shinigami smiled. Ichigo loved him…He almost felt like hugging lovingly the teen…well, almost. He was happy. But to Ichigo Aizen's smile was nothing but a sign of his insanity. He felt sick. He didn't stay here because he liked it but because there didn't seem to be any way to escape. He had tried once to end his life but Aizen had gotten angry and after having made him heal, had raped him more ruthlessly than usual.

_Hallibel came to bring food. As she opened the door, she was hit by the strong scent of blood. She knew Aizen wasn't soft with Ichigo and she could always smell blood whenever she came in Ichigo's room but that scent was strangely strong…She had a bad feeling. She noticed a dark form which happened to be Ichigo. She took a look at him and gasped as she saw his left wrist was slashed. The wound was deep and large drops of scarlet blood were dripping out, sliding down the arm. She flinched, knowing that she should tell Aizen about it. But she had seen the teen sink into despair and knew he was right to lose any hope. No one could help him if Aizen marked him as his. It was probably best for him to die. At least Aizen couldn't harm him if he was dead. She saw Ichigo was clenching his fingers on the cold ground. For the first time she let her face show sympathy. _

_-Do you want me to heal you or do you want to escape Aizen, Kurosaki Ichigo? She whispered_

_-Don't…don't call Aizen, murmured the almost-dead teen. _

_-You've had it rough…_

_She ruffled his hair gently as a mother would do and sighed. If that was his wish she would do so. It wasn't so bad to disobey Aizen once, was it? Ichigo snuggled up to the female Espada who looked at him a bit taken aback. _

_-I'm happy to know I'll be able to meet up with my mother…She was beautiful you know? I really loved her, more than anyone else. _

_As Ichigo felt his death was near, the door opened. Hallibel gulped and her face became lifeless again. She let go off Ichigo and stepped aside, inwardly feeling sorry for the teen. _

_-Ichigo-kun? What… _

_Aizen rushed to Ichigo's side. He gasped. If he would have had enough strength to do so, he'd have probably laughed. Aizen's face was enjoyable…He had read the fear of being alone, the fear of losing his slave, the fear of losing his toy… _

_-What are you doing Hallibel? Don't stand there heal him. _

_-Hai Aizen-sama. _

_As the blonde Espada healed him, Aizen lectured Ichigo. _

_-Why had you done that? Are you crazy? Shouted Aizen. _

_-I don't want it anymore Aizen…said an exhausted Ichigo. _

_-What'd you say Ichigo-kun? Don't you know I love you? Doesn't it satisfy you? Replied Aizen. _

_Ichigo laughed. But his wound was painful. He coughed. Hallibel was healing him gently without Aizen noticing it. He felt grateful towards the woman. She wasn't so bad… _

_-You don't love me Aizen. You may love my body but you don't love me, replied weakly the bright-haired boy. _

_-You…Hallibel get out, ordered an angry Aizen. _

_Hallibel got out but Ichigo heard her mutter "Sorry…Kurosaki Ichigo" before leaving his side. He smiled sadly. It wasn't really her fault if Aizen had come in while Hallibel was trying to comfort an almost-dead Ichigo…When she closed the door; Aizen stared at the teen dangerously. The wound was closed and the blood was already dry. The former captain grabbed Ichigo and pushed him roughly on the bed. Without any word, he fucked him till the morning. That time he didn't even try to make him feel pleasure nor did he try to toy with him. He was just taking out his anger on Ichigo. Because his anger was towards Ichigo who had tried to escape his hold. _

_At that time the teen had understand that he couldn't escape Aizen. _

* * *

-Yamamoto-taichou, do you think everything will be all right? asked the 1st squad's vice-captain Sasakibe Chojiro.

-They are all very capable. I just hope everything turns to be all right with Hinamori Momo. She has a weak mind. She lets emotions overflow her. It's no good in a fight…

Chojiro nodded and remained silent. As Yamamoto seemed in deep thoughts, the door opened and one of the 1st squad's Shinigamis entered.

-Yamamoto-taichou! Kurotsuchi-taichou would like to see you.

-Show him in, replied Yamamoto.

-Hai!

With his usual strangely sickening grin, Kurotsuchi Mayuri came in.

-Yamamoto-taichou, our team has detected two Espadas-ranked in Karakura town. And it seems they're with a captain-ranked Shinigami…someone like Urahara Kisuke…

-Urahara, huh? Long after his departure he's still giving us problems. Said a pensive Yamamoto.

-What should I do? It doesn't seem like they're fighting. Their reiatsu are at a normal level. Should we send some Shinigamis to handle them and prevent Urahara Kisuke from doing anything silly? Asked the 12th squad's captain.

-No. Let him do whatever he wants. Anyway he'll go to Hueco Mundo for sure. Because Aizen has the Hougyoku and Ichigo's an important person for him. If he wants to do anything silly he may do it in Hueco Mundo. You know him, don't you? Replied Yamamoto.

-Hai…

-Then you know that he can handle that Espadas alone… said dryly Yamamoto.

-Hai. Then I shall go.

Kurotsuchi bowed and got out. Yamamoto snorted. Urahara Kisuke could do what he wanted. He wasn't part of Soul Society any longer. What he did didn't concern Soul Society. But then, two Espadas and Urahara Kisuke? It was a bit … strange. Aizen didn't intend to ally with Urahara, did he? If so they'd be in trouble. Yamamoto frowned. Aizen and Urahara were both mightily opponents. But was Urahara stupid enough to fight on Aizen's side? Nonetheless Yamamoto decided he'd keep an eye on Urahara Kisuke's acts.

He sighed. All the incidents that occurred in Soul Society and in the real world with Aizen were making him tired. He felt so much older…though he was already very old…He really wanted to go and see Shinji and kick his ass. Why had this stupid boy take Aizen as a vice-captain huh? That's because he had done that that Aizen had become captain afterwards…How everyone could have been fooled by that fake calm face of Aizen's? He had to take responsibility too…after all he was the captain of the 1st squad and he had to act. But it seemed to be too late. He sighed again.

In the corner of the room Chojiro glanced at him, a bit worried to see his captain so tired and in despair but didn't say anything. Being captain of the 1st squad must be tough…

* * *

Ishida stared at the white ceiling. Lying on his bed he couldn't think of anything but Ichigo. It had been three months since Aizen had captured him. Was he all right? Why wasn't Soul Society sending any Shinigamis? Weren't Byakuya, Toushiro, Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto friends with him? Or were the Shinigamis only interested in Ichigo's power? Had they just been using Ichigo and did they think it was safer to let Ichigo in Aizen's hands and not to send anyone to rescue him? He sighed. It wasn't like he liked Ichigo or something like that. He just cared deeply…okay he would never admit it but he thought of Ichigo as a friend and really wanted to see him again. But going alone to Hueco Mundo would be a bit…suicidal. He felt like crying. He, Ishida Uryuu, Quincy, felt like crying because of a Substitute Shinigami…Crap, that was a shame. But it was the first time he was friend with someone and he felt so powerless. He couldn't even save him. He wondered if Ichigo would still remember him when he would come back. Did Ichigo think about him sometimes in Hueco Mundo? Or did he only think about Inoue? He missed Ichigo.

A knock made him glance at the window. He gasped and his face returned at his expressionless and serious state. He opened the window. His eyes narrowed. Were they here to ask for his help? For what? Did they at last intend to go to Hueco Mundo and save Ichigo? He noticed Toushiro was smiling…it was unusual. Even Byakuya was half-smiling. What was going on?

-What are you guys doing here? Asked Ishida

-Don't make that kind of face! Replied Matsumoto.

She giggled. Ishida suddenly got the urge to kick her ass. It annoyed him that bad habit she had to always giggle. He could make a serious face if that's what he wanted, right?

-If you've nothing to do here, then leave, he snapped.

-You come with us, said Toushiro.

-To where?

Inwardly he wanted Toushiro to say "to Ichigo". He didn't want him to answer anything else but that. He silently kept his fingers crossed. Oh he hoped so much that they were all going to Hueco Mundo…

Rukia smiled. Even though Ishida didn't show any emotions, she knew he was close to Ichigo. They were always arguing but the point was that Ichigo was the only one able to make Ishida show emotions. Ishida missed Ichigo. She too missed Ichigo. Ishida caught his breath that he had unconsciously held as Toushiro smiled weakly.

-To Hueco Mundo.

-R-Really? Stuttered the Quincy.

-Yeah.

Ishida didn't notice he had stuttered. Usually he would think it was a shame for him to stutter. But now…Hitsugaya Toushiro just announced him that they would all go to Hueco Mundo rescue Ichigo. He felt like it was his birthday. He couldn't say anything. He was just mentally thanking God for making that day wonderful. He took his white Quincy cloak.

-Let's go. Said Ishida.

Renji grinned. Chad was going too. They didn't even have to convince him. Chad was close to Ichigo. These two had made a promise. Chad couldn't forget it. He had to save Ichigo by himself. Toushiro too wanted to hug Ichigo as soon as possible. And Byakuya missed the days when he would walk with Ichigo in Soul Society and ignore the teen, the latter of whom would bug him until Byakuya would give up and answer him.

_-Hey Byakuya 'ya want to go for a walk? _

_The head of the Kuchiki clan sighed. This damn brat didn't even once show him proper respect. He was Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the 6__th__ squad! But he knew it was useless to argue with the teen. Ichigo would always win over him. It was kind of depressing. He put down his pencil, and pushed the papers away. He went out and informed briefly Renji he would go out for a while. _

_-Where do 'ya want to go? Asked Ichigo_

_-Anywhere is fine. Replied monotonously Byakuya_

_-Geez, you're no fun, Bya-kun. _

_-Kuros__aki! Snapped Byakuya_

_-Ah! Do you prefer me to call you Bya-chan?! _

_-Kurosaki… _

_-But you're so stiff and serious! Don't you relax sometimes? _

_-Not when I'm with you, replied the owner of Senbonzakura. _

_-Awww, so mean Bya-__**chan, **__joked Ichigo. _

_Byakuya sighed. He didn't see how this brainless brat had managed to cut a Gillian in his first days of Shinigami, hurt Grand Fisher, defeat Zaraki Kenpachi, defeat….him, stop the Soukyoku with his only and one Zanpakuto and some others he had already forgotten. _

_They were wandering, Ichigo still talking to Byakuya who was totally ignoring him, to Ichigo's point of view. But actually Byakuya was listening to him. _

_-Hey, Byakuya do you listen to what I'm saying? _

_-Who wants to listen to you? Brat… muttered the older man_

_-Old bastard…I was saying…._

_-If there was anything I liked to do, right? Ended the 6__th__ squad's captain_

_-You were listening to me? Asked a surprised bright-haired teen. _

_-Yeah…I like to drink tea. _

_-Is that all? You hobby is kind of weird, 'ya know? _

_-And I like the quietness I can have when I'm under the sakura tree in the Kuchiki mansion. Added Byakuya. _

_-'Ya like the quietness or the sakura tree? Asked Ichigo. _

_-Both, replied the captain. _

_-…You're weird. _

_It was always the same. Ichigo was always saying he was weird. If it was not "weird" it would be "stiff" or "sooo serious"….If he had learnt how to laugh he would have laughed. But he didn't know how to laugh. He had never laughed. Not once in his life. So he could only half-smile when Ichigo was saying these stupid things. Never once had someone said that kind of things to him. No one dared to. They were all too afraid to do so. But he really missed these childish insults._

* * *

-Ulquiorra, isn't it? I've already seen you, said softly Kisuke.

-Hey Ulquiorra what do we do? Asked Grimmjaw

-Shut up, brainless 6th Espada, replied coldly Ulquiorra.

Urahara Kisuke was there. In front of them. Looking at them. Should they really kill him? He chuckled. It would probably not be possible. Urahara Kisuke was strong. He, Ulquiorra Schiffer had seen it with his own eyes. When he had encounter for the first time Kurosaki Ichigo. Urahara had blocked his Cero with a move. And Urahara was a friend of Ichigo. …What should he do? He didn't really want to betray Aizen but he could barely stand the all-day sight of the broken teen. He gasped. The two other men stared at him. It couldn't be…

-What? Spit it out, fucking boring brat, growled Grimmjaw.

-Hey Grimmjaw….

The blue-haired Espada frowned. Ulquiorra's voice sounded a bit too soft. It didn't sound right? What was that fucking 4th Espada planning? Did he intend to get the opponent's sympathy by being soft? It couldn't be…Ulquiorra Schiffer was a man of coldness and fair-play. His fights were always fair. Even though he wasn't really gentle, no one could say he used dirty tricks.

-It couldn't be that…Aizen sent us here to get us killed, could it? Asked Ulquiorra.

-What're 'ya saying? Cut the fuck off, 'ya dumbass…

Grimmjaw stopped as he glanced at Ulquiorra's face. The 4th Espada didn't seem to be joking. He was totally serious…Grimmjaw gulped. It could be true. After all Aizen knew Urahara Kisuke was far more powerful than the current captains of Soul Society, because Aizen had been vice-captain when Urahara Kisuke was still captain. So he knew that the 6th Espada who couldn't even defeat Kurosaki Ichigo, couldn't defeat Urahara Kisuke. And he knew that even Ulquiorra couldn't defeat Urahara because he was less powerful than the old man…He laughed. They had been tricked. It was so hilarious.

-Hey, old man, do 'ya want us to tell 'ya a secret? Asked a still-laughing 6th Espada

-What?

-Berry-head…he misses you all, replied softly Grimmjaw.

-I assume it's not like you to speak that gently. What do you plan? What's Aizen planning to do with Ichigo? Asked harshly Kisuke.

-Well, we're supposed to kill you, spoke Ulquiorra.

-I see…

Kisuke didn't exactly know what the two Espadas were planning to do but he felt something was wrong. Why were they saying Aizen could have sent them to get them killed? Was it a trap? They may use some tricks. He had to stay aware. And why was Grimmjaw speaking so gently about Ichigo? It seemed like the 6th Espada was friend with him….impossible.

-And what do you plan to do to kill me? Asked almost cheerfully Kisuke.

-We're not planning to kill you. We want to talk with you…about Kurosaki-san, replied calmly the green-eyed Espada.

-Is it some kind of tricks? Asked Kisuke.

-No. I can't betray Aizen-sama but…

-What the hell are 'ya doing now? Snapped a lazy Grimmjaw.

-Shut up! I just can't betray Aizen-sama, but Kurosaki-san really needs help, said hesitantly Ulquiorra.

-How can I trust you? You're Espadas, you know? Replied Kisuke.

-We won't harm you. I swear, said Ulquiorra.

-'Ya know, old man, that brat may be fucking annoying but he keeps his promises… spoke Grimmjaw.

Kisuke sighed. He hadn't anything to lose…he could trust these two. If he could get some news about Ichigo, perhaps he would know better what to do.

-Come with me.

* * *


	5. Truth hurts

**Anime/Manga: **Bleach

**Genre: ** Angst/Romance/Hurt/Comfort and YAOI

**N° Chapter**: 5

**Title of the chapter: ** Truth hurts

**Published:** 6-29-2008

**Updated:** 8-07-2008

**Words:** 4500 (uh oO...it's a rather long chapter... in fact i didn't expect to write that much)

'_I wanna be a Shinigami' : _thoughts

_**I wanna be a Shinigami**_**:** flashback

/!\ NDA: I don't own anything by writing this. It is a purely fan-creation and I do not own Bleach. This fic is a yaoi fanfic so homophobes please get out.

I haven't read this chapter over so if there are still mistakes please tell me!

* * *

**Xcloudx**: Thx for reviewing ! I'm happy you liked it, here's the new chapter.

**Pickle Reviver**: I luv to describe a suicidal Ichigo cuz he's always so cheerful it's wonderful to show him in a depressing situation. And Ulquiorra was raised to an Espada rank by Aizen. Aizen gave him more power than he had before … it isn't really easy to betray him.

* * *

TRUTH HURTS

The two Espadas glanced suspiciously at Urahara Kisuke. The former captain was sipping tea, as though he was having a friendly gathering. He seemed totally defenseless. But they knew it was only an appearance. One blow and he could immediately fight back without a scratch. Grimmjaw yawned out of boredom. Ulquiorra stared at him in disapprobation.

-So, Grimmjaw-san, what are those little "visits" you were talking about? Asked smoothly Kisuke.

-Erm…

Grimmjaw glanced hesitantly at Ulquiorra who didn't even bother to look at his teammate. The owner of the shop's eyes narrowed. What was with all that reluctance? Why weren't they able to tell him straight the truth? Was the truth so awful? He clenched his fist under the table. He wouldn't ever forgive Aizen and his twisted mind… Ulquiorra sighed.

-You're a friend of Kurosaki-san, right?

-Yeah, do I look like some liar? I've raised him as though he was my own child, chuckled Kisuke.

-Aizen is keeping Kurosaki-san because he thinks of him as his property. Kurosaki-san is…

-What "property"? exclaimed Kisuke.

-Kurosaki-san is Aizen-sama's property, both physically and mentally. Kurosaki-san told me Aizen kept saying it was a way of showing his love. But Kurosaki-san is really weakened by the daily rapes of Aizen-sama. It destroys him.

Ulquiorra had announced it as though he was concerned. But then again Kisuke believed the green-eyed boy was truly concerned. He wanted to ask why the Espadas seemed so friendly with the teen but after Ulquiorra's answer he knew his first priority was Ichigo's health. He was shocked. Aizen was a bastard. That was a fact no one could deny. Aizen was a fucking bastard with a twisted mind who always used dirty tricks like blackmail, threats…but since when was he the type to go as far as rape a still 17 years old young boy.

-'Ya ain't at least a bit shocked, old man?? Asked Grimmjaw cockily.

-Shut up, stupid cat! Ulquiorra snapped.

-You two will you please stop to argue? I want to know more about Ichigo, said Kisuke.

-Kurosaki-san needs to be saved. We, as Espadas, aren't fitted for that mission. Furthermore we can't do anything more than healing him since Aizen-sama controls Hueco Mundo. Aizen-sama does know what we did. I believe Aizen-sama sent us to kill you to get rid of us. Aizen-sama goes at least once a day and spends nearly 4 or 5 hours in Kurosaki-san's room. No one ever gets to know what he really does but after Aizen-sama's visits we always find Kurosaki-san lying on the floor, lifeless and broken. Hallibel gives him the meals and has once found Kurosaki-san with his wrists slashed. It seems Aizen-sama was angry and acted rougher towards Kurosaki-san.

Ulquiorra sighed and didn't utter another word. He had seen Kurosaki-san in such despair he didn't even know how to describe it to the former captain. Kisuke gritted his teeth. He knew the two Espadas were the keys for rescuing Ichigo. His 6th sense told him to trust them. But he wanted to know more about Ichigo. Was he really so broken? What had Aizen done? Why Ichigo? What had Ichigo done? Why was Ichigo's fate so cruel? Was his fate always intertwined with Hollows? Since his childhood…his mother killed by Grand Fisher, her sisters threatened by several Hollows, his friends and their special abilities… Fate could be weird. He chuckled. However the situation wasn't laughable at all. He stared at Ulquiorra Schiffer the 4th Espada.

-Aizen…why has he chosen Kurosaki-kun? Asked Kisuke

-Kurosaki-san told me…Aizen-sama's actions were signs of his love, replied hesitantly Ulquiorra.

-Heh?! Kisuke chuckled.

-Berry-head's gonna die, 'ya know, stupid old man? Asked dryly Grimmjaw.

-No need to hurry, Grimmjaw-san. Soul Society won't send willingly some Shinigamis to Hueco Mundo. You know, it's filled with some very bad guys, joked Kisuke.

-Hey!

Grimmjaw frowned. Did Urahara just call them "bad guys"?? Who did he think he was? Of course the lower-ranked Hollows and Espadas were dumb and sometimes totally crazy. Well not only the lower-ranked Hollows. Aizen himself was crazy. But he, Grimmjaw was wonderful, a great Espada, strong and capable. He couldn't be a "bad guy"…hell! He snorted.

-But Urahara Kisuke I believe you're strong enough to go to Hueco Mundo and come back to the real world with Kurosaki Ichigo, right? Asked Ulquiorra.

-Well I can. But if I go to Hueco Mundo it will be to rescue Kurosaki-kun **and** defeat Aizen.

Kisuke smiled cheerfully. Grimmjaw smirked. The old man had guts. Ulquiorra frowned. Even though he knew Aizen wanted to get rid of him, he couldn't betray Aizen. He had sworn he would be beside Aizen till the end. Even though he wanted Kurosaki Ichigo to return home he couldn't help someone who would want to kill Aizen. He bit his lip. Things were going to be complicated.

-I can't help you if you intend to harm Aizen-sama, said coldly Ulquiorra.

-Hey, dumbass, 'ya want to let Aizen rape berry-head till he dies? Snapped Grimmjaw.

-….

-Let's make a deal. I can go to Hueco Mundo and save Kurosaki-kun but if I encounter Aizen, you'll have to let me fight him, okay? Said Kisuke.

-All right. But you'll have to make Ichigo return home even if Aizen-sama crushes you, replied condescendingly the 4th Espada.

-Don't worry, Ulquiorra-san.

-Well then our business is finished. We'll be going, said the green-haired boy.

-Hey 'ya don't intend to go back to Aizen, do you? 'Ya ain't mad? He wants to kill us and 'ya ain't going to make him pay? I'm not going back to that bastard! Snorted Grimmjaw.

-Stupid…whispered Ulquiorra.

-Even so, Ulquiorra-san, may I say that Aizen isn't going to welcome you warmly? Even though you want to go back to Hueco Mundo you can't tell him you've succeeded in your mission, can you? Spoke Kisuke.

-I'll tell Aizen-sama you weren't there, replied calmly Ulquiorra.

-As you wish, said softly Kisuke.

* * *

-Renji, are we going to Urahara's shop? Asked Ishida.

-Yeah. Since he knows more than us about the Hougyoku. And he's strong.

-Nii-sama! exclaimed a slightly afraid Rukia.

-Did you sense it too? Asked both Matsumoto and Toushiro.

-Yeah. There's a strong reiatsu…and it's not Urahara's, whispered the Quincy.

All but the captains shivered. The reiatsu was so strong. It was a strong pressure. Kenpachi snorted. That reiatsu wasn't as great as his…Somehow it seemed familiar. Ishida frowned.

-There isn't only one. It seems there are two of them, said the Quincy.

-Espadas? Asked Chad.

-Yeah. Pretty powerful…murmured Ishida.

Rukia gasped. She knew that reiatsu. She knew it too well.

-Grimmjaw….the 6th Espada, he's here…

-The guy who harmed you and Ichigo? Asked angrily Renji.

-Yeah…and I think the other one is Ulquiorra. The one we encountered for the first time. But I wonder why they're at Urahara's shop. I hope he's all right, replied Rukia.

She was worried. If the two Espadas were here it meant either Urahara wasn't there and they were waiting for him or Urahara was having a fight with them. But all seemed peaceful. Urahara couldn't have possibly betrayed them, could he? Rukia shook her head. Urahara wouldn't ever betray Soul Society even though he had been exiled. They had to trust him. Nonetheless she quickened her shunpo, worried about him.

-Oh, it seems some friends are coming over there, said suddenly Kisuke.

-Friends? Asked suspiciously Ulquiorra.

The 4th Espada stepped back, ready to fight if needed or to open a Gargantua to escape. Kisuke laughed. The boy was so defiant. He looked like a wild animal whom only Aizen could control. Even though he came here and asked him to go and save Ichigo. It seemed the 4th Espada had a soft side.

-They aren't bad guys, you know? They're all friends of Kurosaki-kun, replied the former captain.

-I believe we're going to leave, said coldly the 4th Espada.

-Awww, don't you want to say hi? Asked a bored blue-haired Espada.

-Get up. We're…

The door slid, letting the Rescue-Ichigo-Team appear. Rukia gaped at the two Espadas facing a smiling Urahara Kisuke. Toushiro frowned.

-What's the meaning of this? Asked menacingly Byakuya

-Well, these two cute little boys came all the way here to say hi…I couldn't let them go back without giving them some tea, joked Kisuke.

Grimmjaw snorted and Ulquiorra twitched at the "cute" word. Byakuya raised his eyebrows, annoyed at the not-so-funny jokes of Kisuke. Somehow he felt real anger towards this man who was having tea with those who were by Aizen's side. Aizen, the one who had captured Ichigo. The one who was probably making Ichigo's life a living hell. Had Urahara forgotten that fact? He gritted his teeth, and his hand reached the tip of Senbonzakura, shaking with desire of unsheathing it. Ulquiorra noticed it and prepared himself for a fight. Toushiro groaned, slightly annoyed. They hadn't expected these two Espadas to be there. It was a bad timing.

-Hey, you better not attack us, 'ya know….Kuchiki_**-dono**_, said sarcastically the blue-haired Espada.

-Why wouldn't I? replied calmly the head of Kuchiki clan.

-'Cuz we know where and how exactly berry-head is, added Grimmjaw.

-You know something about Ichigo? Rukia asked abruptly.

-Yeah…so wanna hear some news?

Byakuya clenched his fists. He didn't like the turn of the events. He, Kuchiki Byakuya didn't need the help of fucking bloody Espadas to rescue Ichigo. He'd save Ichigo with his own strength and Senbonzakura. He took a deep breath.

-Urahara, I believe you'll go willingly to Soul Society's prison after this treachery, he said coldly.

-Nii-sama, why don't we listen to them? Asked Rukia.

-What are you expecting of them? It's a trap, replied dryly Byakuya.

-But I want to know at least how's doing Ichigo, said the black-haired female Shinigami.

-They're the enemies…They're Aizen's_** dear fellows**_, don't you dare forget it…snapped the older man.

Rukia lowered her head. Her brother was so right…Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw had always harmed Ichigo. Why should they trust them? _'Nii-sama must really like Ichigo to get so angry' _she thought.

But if they really knew something about Ichigo, she really wanted to hear them…They all missed Ichigo. They all wanted to have some news. To know how he was. To know why Aizen was so determined to make Ichigo suffer. To know what Aizen intended to do to Ichigo. To know what Aizen had done to Ichigo. To know if Ichigo was still alive.

* * *

-Yamamoto-taichou, Kurotsuchi-taichou is here. He says he has something important to discuss with you, announced Sasakibe Chojiro.

-Show him in, said the 1st squad's captain with his baritone voice.

Mayuri came in with his usual insane grin plastered down his face. Yamamoto gripped his wooden stick. He never knew why but that man had always been the Soul Society's herald of bad news.

-Yamamoto-taichou, it seems that the two Espadas are now with Urahara Kisuke and the Shinigamis who've gone to the real world this morning, announced Mayuri.

-Really? Hm…we must take care of it. It could become a real problem, replied an anxious Yamamoto.

-What do we do? The 13th squad captain asked sweetly

-I'll send the 3rd and 4th seats of the 2nd squad. They'll take care of this matter.

-Well then, I shall go…

Once Kurotsuchi Mayuri had left, Yamamoto stroked his beard, drown in his thoughts. What was Urahara thinking? He let two Espadas enter his shop and it looked like he didn't even try to fight them. And to crown it all the Shinigamis who were supposed to go rescue Kurosaki Ichigo were in the same room as the two Espadas and not fighting.

A Hell butterfly flew out of the 1st squad's office.

* * *

-Now, Ichigo-kun…what would you like to do? Sousuke asked sweetly

-What I'd like…to do!? Whispered Ichigo, looking up expectantly at the older man

As he saw the teen look at him with those wide lifeless orbs, Aizen almost regretted the innocent and glaring eyes Ichigo had before. But all he did was to make Ichigo understand he loved him. It was his right to do Ichigo his. Ichigo belonged to him. He smiled.

-You're all dirty…Let's go wash you.

-Hai master, answered weakly Ichigo.

The teen tried to stand up but his legs were weak, shaking, and unable to bear his own weight. Aizen noticed it and chuckled. Ichigo winced as Aizen held him bridal style. Aizen felt that his "property" began to shake with fear. He tried to ignore the pain and the anger it caused.

He opened the door of the boy's room and walked towards his room. They encountered some Espadas who bowed at his sight but he could hear their giggles as they saw how Ichigo was held. He locked the door of his private room and opened the bathroom putting Ichigo down. He noticed the fear in his eyes and grinned.

-Now, get in the shower, Ichigo-kun, he said softly.

-Hai…master, replied hesitantly Ichigo, the head bent down.

Aizen smiled and turned on the water. The water was hot, it was relaxing. Ichigo felt now so calm…he shut his eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling of the water running down his body. It was soothing him. The master of Hueco Mundo watched him relax.

Ichigo jumped as he felt two hands rub his skin. He wanted to run away but his body was now too accustomed to this sickening touch and had learnt it was best to wait and not fight back. He stayed still but he began staring into space, trying to get away of that place, at least in his mind. Aizen rubbed his back; the soap was making white ethereal bubbles. He washed Ichigo's back and turned him around. The bright-haired boy didn't complain, already lost deep in his inner world. In his broken inner world. The older man began to wash his chest, but his touch became light caresses. Ichigo shivered but still didn't escape. He let his "master" do everything.

As he explored once again Ichigo's body, Sousuke felt desire rush through his body. He would never get tired of Ichigo…He pinned Ichigo against the wall and bent down. Ichigo gasped as a wet tongue licked his nipples and lowered towards his groin. He felt suddenly so hot…he stifled a moan. His body grew hotter but his heart and mind grew colder. Love and pleasure were different. His body felt pleasure whenever Aizen fucked him, but his heart didn't feel any love towards this man. First he had felt ashamed when he had reacted to Aizen's touch but now he didn't even try to deny the pleasure that built inside him. And Aizen knew it too…therefore he did all he could to make Ichigo moan; cry…It didn't matter if Ichigo didn't love him. He would just make the teen accustomed, addicted to his touch, to his lips, to his caresses. He felt satisfaction as he saw the blush taint the boy's cheeks. His eyes darkened with lust he began pumping up and down Ichigo's erection. The former substitute Shinigami clenched his fingers, searching for anything he could release the tension on. Aizen licked the tip of his cock slowly, and backed off.

-Master please…

-What do you say, Ichigo-kun? Aizen asked playfully

-Master…please…let me come, whined the teen.

Aizen grinned but fastened his comings and goings. Ichigo didn't hold any longer and came, releasing his white fluid in the master of Hueco Mundo's hot mouth. Some spurted at the corner of his mouth. Ichigo panted eyes half-closed. His legs were shaking. He didn't resist as Aizen held him out of the shower and laid him down the silky sheets of his king-size bed. Aizen smirked. The night was going to be very long…

* * *

Somehow, Byakuya, Toushiro and Renji had managed to keep still and were sitting in front of the two Espadas. Kisuke watched them all, happy.

-Say it quickly, snapped Toushiro.

-Kurosaki-san must be saved. Even though I hate to say it, Aizen-sama is cruel towards Kurosaki-san. He keeps on raping him every day and…

-WHAT!! Both Byakuya and Toushiro shouted angrily

Rukia gasped in fear. Aizen wouldn't… Toushiro and Byakuya were pale with disbelief. Aizen would pay for sure. The two captains held Ichigo in their heart more than they showed it.

-I don't think Aizen-sama does it because he wants it, said Hinamori.

-Fool! Do you still think Aizen is a holy god? Aizen has raped Ichigo! It's a fact! He's a bloody fucking bastard, a monster! Toushiro replied.

-He isn't! Replied an almost crying Hinamori.

-Listen, Momo…I don't plan to fight with you but I want you to shut up from now on, snapped the little prodigy of Soul Society.

-You don't even try to understand how Aizen-sama is! Said the little girl.

All sighed. Hinamori was nice. Some could even say she was smart. But she could be extremely annoying, clingy and stubbornly STUPID. She still hadn't understood the true face of Aizen. Why had Toushiro allowed her to join them anyways? She gave them all death wish.

-Hey, little cry-baby…Aizen-bastard is not nice 'ya know? And berry-head deserves a better life. 'Ya don't even know what berry-head must go through every day while you're in your little cocoon. 'Ya don't know the meaning of "problems", 'ya never had any problems 'cuz that fucking shitty Soul Society always managed to keep you alive. But 'ya're weak. And berry-head's strong. But Aizen-bastard is slowly destroying him. And 'ya don't even know the pain and the shame berry-head feels. 'Ya don't know the pain of being away of your friends, of your family. 'Ya don't know the shame of being raped three times a day. 'Ya don't know the despair that can drive 'ya to the desire of dying. 'Ya don't know all of it. So shut up and stop crying. 'Ya have a better life than Berry-head does and 'ya don't deserve it. 'Cuz I don't recall 'ya've been doing such great things as fighting Espadas or Menos Grande when you were barely 16. Berry-head has, replied coldly the 6th Espada.

All the Shinigamis were stunned by Grimmjaw's words. It seemed like he knew well, very well the teen. Maybe these two weren't as suspicious as they looked like, thought Byakuya.

As Ulquiorra planned to ask them if they were ready to go to Hueco Mundo with them to rescue Ichigo, the door was blown.

-Schiffer Ulquiorra, Jaggerjack Grimmjaw, we arrest you.

There stood the 2nd squad's 3rd and 4th seats. The reply came fast, with a hint of amusement.

-I thought Soul Society could "arrest" only its Shinigamis. Aren't you supposed to "fight" your opponents? Asked Ulquiorra.

-We received the orders to arrest you not to defeat you.

-Wait…these Espadas have great information about Kurosaki Ichigo, spoke Byakuya.

-Are you trying to oppose the secret mobile corps, Kuchiki Byakuya? Even though you're of high nobility please remember that we keep order in Soul Society, replied the 2nd squad's third seat Kitsune Shinichi.

-Yeah, whatever…those two assholes said they could tell us how's Ichigo! Growled Renji.

-Thanks for the "assholes" one…whispered Grimmjaw.

Kitsune tightened his grip on his zanpakuto. Byakuya put a foot forward, ready to react at any movement from the other Shinigami. But he didn't expect him to release his Zanpakuto in bankai form. He narrowed his eyes. The bankai had a strange form. The zanpakuto now had the appearance of a large blade wrapped in long white ribbons. The ribbons floated in the wind, making it look like ethereal. Byakuya's companions gasped as the ribbons suddenly disappeared. Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw suddenly found themselves kept prisoner by those ribbons. As they intended to free themselves from it, Kitsune reached out an arm and the 4th seat of the 2nd squad gave him a little silver tube. The Espadas frowned. They didn't know what it was but it didn't seem to be a welcome gift… Byakuya recognized those little tubes Kurotsuchi Mayuri had let them see. But they had the 6 tubes Mayuri had done…could it be that the 13th squad's captain had made more than 6 tubes? Why would Mayuri lie about its production?

Before they could react, Kitsune had poured the content of the tube on the ribbons which absorbed the liquid. Immediately Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw gasped and crumbled on their knees. Toushiro frowned but didn't move.

-Well now I believe I can go back to Soul Society and deliver these…Espadas to Yamamoto-taichou, said dryly Kitsune.

-What was that? Asked the little prodigy of Soul Society.

-Not your concern is it Hitsugaya-taichou…? replied cockily the 3rd seat of the Executive Militia.

-I guess you've finished your business here haven't you, misters? Asked smoothly Kisuke.

The 2nd squad's Shinigamis snorted but took the two Espadas with them and left.

It had been quick. Too quick. Byakuya, Toushiro and the others were still shocked. Two of the powerful Espadas had been defeated by a zanpakuto in bankai mode and a little tube…Was it a dream? Or a nightmare…depends on how you see it.

-WHY DID YOU LET THEM GO AWAY WITH THE ONLY ONES WHO COULD TELL US SOMETHING ABOUT ICHIGO!! Both Rukia and Renji shouted angrily.

-I'd like to know it as well, added Matsumoto who seemed angry too.

Kisuke took a sip of his tea and calmly glanced at them.

-Because what they know, they've already told us.

They were all astonished at this simple, quick, clever but somehow cold answer.

-And so you let Soul Society kill the ones who helped us save Ichigo? Asked Byakuya

-I don't recall you being a man who stands against Soul Society, Byakuya. Remember the time when you fought with Ichigo because he was trying to save Rukia. Didn't you plan to let Rukia die? Then I guess you'll be able to let go off Ichigo…stated Kisuke.

-You…

-Oi, I don't care about those two but when will you decide on leaving for Hueco Mundo? I really want to see Ichigo again, grunted Kenpachi.

Rukia and Renji gaped, then sighed. Byakuya was clenching his fists, Toushiro was gritting his teeth, Matsumoto was frowning and Momo was daydreaming about her "Aizen-taichou". Ishida and Chad were thinking about his friend. Ukitake and Shunsui glanced at each other and nodded. They needed to speak a little with Kisuke…

-Everyone please go out for a while, asked Ukitake.

-Why? Renji asked

-Don't ask questions, Abarai. Everyone out! Repeated Byakuya as he opened the door and went out himself.

Once outside, Hanatarou glanced hesitantly at Byakuya before speaking with a little voice.

-Erm…do you…do you think that Kurosaki-san will….will be okay, Byakuya-taichou? He stuttered

-I don't think so. But we'll all be here, replied softly the older Shinigami.

-You seem to like very much Kurosaki-san, exclaimed happily the shy medic Shinigami.

The head of the Kuchiki clan glared at him. Hanatarou gulped, suddenly aware of having been a bit too familiar with a captain-ranked noble. He blushed.

-Erm, I-I'm s-sorry…he whispered.

-…It's nothing. Byakuya replied simply. _'Because it's true I like Ichigo a lot' _

* * *

-You don't plan to let those Espadas in Yamato-taichou's hands, do you, Kisuke? Shunsui asked.

-Of course not, replied a grinning Kisuke.

-I knew it…so what are you planning? Asked the Soul Society's womanizer.

-We go save Kurosaki-san first. And then if he asks us to save those two, we'll go. By the way, Ukitake why are you here?

-I can't really fight but Shunsui and I found a while ago another Shihouin's seal that no one knows about. But it seems that seal is able to seal any source of dark reiatsu and only dark reiatsu. And contrary to the seal we used to seal the Soukyoku, we'll be able to use that seal several times. I really wanted to see how effective that seal is. And you know I like to pair up with Shunsui in fights, replied softly Ukitake.

-So do you intend to go with us or not? Shunsui asked impatiently.

-Of course, I can't wait to cut Aizen into little pieces for what he has done to Kurosaki-san, said cheerfully Kisuke.

The two captains shivered. It wasn't ever good when Kisuke wanted to kill someone. He used to be extremely powerful and dangerous. It hadn't changed a bit. He still exhaled that aura that imposed respect and fear. But how much powerful exactly Aizen was?

* * *

-FUCK! Shouted Grimmjaw.

-Grimmjaw quiet please. I know you have no manners but watch your vocabulary, said Ulquiorra.

-Fuck fuck fuck fuck !! Berry-head ain't gonna be saved at that rate!

Ulquiorra didn't reply. He silently prayed that Ichigo would soon be saved and hoped there was a god who could hear his prayers, even though he didn't believe god existed. But in situations like that it could be useful to act as if god existed… _'Kurosaki-san please…bear with it until your friends come to save you. I'm sorry I can't help you anymore'_

They heard a door creak and felt a huge reiatsu come towards them. Footsteps echoed in the dark prison and they could hear a wooden stick tap on the floor. Grimmjaw smirked.

-Yamamoto uh? The blue-haired Espada stated cockily.

-Ulquiorra Schiffer and Jaggerjack Grimmjaw…I will ask you a few questions tomorrow morning.

-And I believe we won't be released, no matter what we confess? Asked coldly Ulquiorra.

-Exactly. Your execution will take place in two weeks, replied the respected old captain.

And he left. Grimmjaw yawned and leant against the cold wall. Ulquiorra glared at him and snorted, annoyed by his laziness and his bad manners. They were in a prison, retained in Soul Society, surrounded by a hundred Shinigamis or more. Couldn't that blue-haired guy behave a little?

* * *

-Aizen-sama when do you plan to do **that** operation? The 8th Espada asked with interest.

-We may do it in a few days. Before it's too late, Aizen replied.

-Okay. I shall prepare the products.

The rose-haired Espada walked away, watched by the smirking master of Hueco Mundo.

As Aizen came back in his bedroom, he smiled at the sight of a naked Ichigo sleeping. Well…Ichigo wasn't really sleeping; Aizen was forced to…help him drift into sleep. But it annoyed him to see Ichigo stare at the wall without muttering any word. So he ended up giving Ichigo a few drops of the liquid Szayel had produced a while ago, similar to a sleeping drug. Ichigo hadn't struggle at all.

He smirked and sat on the edge of the bed, caressing Ichigo's shoulder. The teen shivered in his sleep. He pushed down the silky sheets and let his fingers wander over the chest and waist of his beloved. He stopped above his right buttock and touched softly the dark mark that was engraved in the flesh. The bright-haired boy winced but remained asleep. Aizen redrew lustfully and possessively the intertwined letters "SP" that marked Ichigo as his.

-With that mark on your body you can't ever escape from me…You're my property, Ichigo-kun; whispered the powerful Shinigami.


	6. The Nightmare begins

Anime/Manga : Bleach

Words : 3179

N/A : Hello everyone ‼ Here's the 6th chapter…I'm truly sorry for taking so long but I'm in a very important period of my school life and so I don't have much time to write … But here it is at last. The next chapter will probably not be updated before this summer. I had a nice time writing this chapter because I realized the plot of my story is really slow but I like it because I don't like much stories where one thing follows another without pause…it's not much realistic. Well, back to the point: so I spent a nice time because it is one of the turning points of the story….it's not really explained in this chapter but in the next chapters you will understand that everything here is changing. Besides, if you want to criticize or give some advice, feel free to do so as usual you know I'm always waiting for it.

As I have not much time, I won't post replies to your reviews anymore…I'm sorry my dear readers…I know it can be annoying to take some time to post a review so I usually reply but there I can't . Though I can say that I'm really touched that you all reviewed so much. It makes me really happy and I always read the reviews while smiling ;D Thank you all for your support ‼ And now let's begin this new chapter :D

* * *

_**-Ichigo ! Hurry up, I'm not waiting for you, he warned. **_

_**-Coming !**_

_**A sly grin crossed the smaller boy's face. His emerald eyes glittered and he stifled a chuckle. Ichigo sighed and stretched. Toushiro rolled his eyes, suppressing a quick criticism about his laziness. **_

_**-So where are we going Yuki-chan? **_

_**-*Twitch*…my name isn't Yuki-chan, growled the captain. **_

_**-But your zanpakuto's an ice one, so Yuki's a good nickname for 'ya, Toushiro. **_

_**Ichigo grinned. The other boy sighed heavily and bent his head, hiding a small smile. Ichigo was so lively…he just couldn't resist him. He loved to hear his happy laugh, see his determined face and feel the warmth of his presence around. **_

Toushiro suddenly woke up, panting and sweating hard. It was such a good memory…still it looked like much a nightmare to him. Knowing and not knowing at the same time how was Ichigo…it truly killed him. He knew Ichigo had been raped. But he still hadn't have the opportunity to see him. He wanted so badly to see him. How will Ichigo react when he sees me? Us? How will he react when I'll hug him tightly for I haven't seen him for so long? How will he react…Will he hug back? Will he laugh? Will he cry? …Will he … reject us?

He groaned and buried a hand in his white spiky hair. He really needed to go out for a while. He was still a little groggy and his sight blurry. As the fresh air hit his skin he exhaled softly, savouring the contact. He wouldn't ever understand why people liked warmth, heat and sun. He shivered at the thought of being tanned like Yoruichi. After Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw had been arrested, they had chosen to stay at Urahara's. They hadn't take the time to make plans concerning the two Espadas. Ichigo came first. Ichigo was their priority.

-Shiro-chan … umm could I speak to you ?

The white-haired Shinigami sighed. Momo was annoying. But he would let her blab about Aizen being kind, nice … whatever. He didn't need to argue with a little girl for now. He knew that if he did argue with her he would just gain a bloody headache…

-What is it Hinamori-san ?

Momo winced at the cold tone of his voice. She seemed to ponder whether she should speak to him or not. She fidgeted, blushed and stammered unintelligible words. She wouldn't be able to grab that opportunity twice. She needed to talk now.

-It's about Aizen-sama…umm I'd like to know if you really intend to … uh … umm…I mean…er…

-Kill him ? he said icily

She flinched but nodded. Toushiro tensed and cursed mentally the goddess of STUPIDNESS.

-Of course, I'll kill him. I thought we already had this conversation, Momo. I've had enough of it. Aizen betrayed us. If you intend to oppose me I'll have no other choice but to kill you. And being my childhood friend won't be of any help.

He snorted and left behind him a wide-eyed girl. Momo stared at the place where Hitsugaya was a moment ago. She felt like crying but the tears wouldn't slide out of her eyes, down her cheeks. She was shocked. Toushiro, Shiro-chan had chosen Ichigo over her.

-Aizen-sama, she whispered as if she implored a god.

After a while, the tears flew out of her eyes and she prayed silently Aizen, believing that he would hear her. And she prayed on till the sun rose. It was covered with a bloodlike scarlet veil and it mesmerized her. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen since long. Far away, she thought she saw Aizen, standing there while smiling at her. His nice, gentle smile made her smile but it felt much more like it would be a smile tainted with tears. But there wasn't any more tears to shed.

BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH

-Yamamoto-taichou, I heard this meeting is about two Arrancars you managed to catch? Asked slyly Kurotsuchi, a wide grin on his face.

-Yes that's right. I called you to discuss of those two Espadas. It appears we've caught the 3rd and the 6th Espadas. One of them, Schiffer Ulquiorra is one of the closest to Aizen. They are to be questioned and once we retrieve all the information we need we will kill them.

-I have always wanted to know what an Espada is made of, giggled Kurotsuchi.

His sing-song voice made some of the captains shiver in disgust. They wouldn't want to imagine what Kurotsuchi exactly wanted to do….. A member of the Security Squad walked in, pushing in the room the two Espadas. Ulquiorra seemed bored as ever, and Grimmjaw snorted as he looked around, catching a glimpse of the Shinigamis who were staring at them. Yamamoto took a step forward. Grimmjaw glared at him, silently defying him from coming closer. The captain of the 1st squad smirked. Ulquiorra cursed silently the blue-haired Espada for his childish behavior. They were already drained from their energy, they couldn't attack nor defend themselves. What was the point in being aggressive? … He just hoped Ichigo would last till his friends come and save him. _'If there is any God, please grant my wish… I wish Ichigo can be saved and live happy ever after'_

BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH

-Where is Hinamori? Asked Matsumoto.

-Don't mind her. That silly girl still believes Aizen is innocent. Let's go. Urahara has prepared the portal to the Hueco Mundo a little while ago.

-Really? Wow he's fast !

The big-breasted vice-captain jumped happily, in awe before the former captain's assiduous work. Toushiro sighed disapprovingly but didn't say anything about his own heart which seemed to be jumping too…His heart was beating so fast…He would finally see Ichigo.

They got down to the secret training ground under the shop, and discovered a black hole that seemed to lead to nowhere. Urahara greeted them, hiding his smile behind his fan. Yoruichi was broadly grinning and Byakuya stood still but Toushiro could see the little smile that stretched his mouth. Everyone was so excited at the idea of rescuing Ichigo…he hadn't felt so hopeful since months ago. Momo barged in, disheveled, and briefly explained that she had fallen asleep. Wordlessly, Urahara entered in the hole and they all followed one by one. The former captain had made sure a path had been created so that no one would fall and disappear forever, lost between two worlds.

Byakuya didn't know how many hours they had to ran. His mind drifted to Ichigo. The hope rising in his chest warmed him and he felt as if God existed.

Urahara suddenly stopped and they gasped as they saw a pure white desert in front of them.

-We've arrived to Hueco Mundo… muttered darkly Urahara.

They stepped precautionary on the white sand and tensed. They were on an unknown environment and enemies could attack them anytime. They glanced up and stared at the white huge monument, almost a palace.

-So that's where Ichigo is, stated Yoruichi.

They shunpo-ed toward it and Momo longed to see her beloved captain again. A strong reiatsu appeared, stopping them. A tall, dark-haired guy appeared.

Grinning, the Espada stretched out his hand.

-I'll kill you all…

Renji stepped forward. He wouldn't let anyone block his path. Ichigo needed them to come quickly.

-Abarai Renji. And you?

-Why do you mind? I'm Espada 3, that's all you need to know…I'm the strongest and after I kill you, I'll crush your little pathetic friends.

-You all, go find Ichigo I'll come after you in no time, said Renji as he simply ignored the threat.

-I'm staying with you, Yoruichi take care of the rest, will you? Said Urahara.

-Yes. Let's go.

The others followed Yoruichi, leaving Urahara and Renji. The Espada grinned.

-I won't be easy on you. I'm going to kill you and then I will go after them to slaughter them…

-You look like a wild beast, Espada3, stated calmly Urahara.

"_**Nnoitra, only beasts act like that…You aren't worth of it for me to kill you" **_

The two Shinigamis suddenly saw the Espada run towards them, ready to kill them.

-SHUT UP, YOU OLD MAN ! STOP TALKING LIKE THAT BITCH !!!!!

Renji quickly dodged the attack with his zanpakuto and Urahara jumped aside.

BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH

_**Blink. Blink. Bli**__**nk.  
Blink. Blink. **_

_**Blink.  
Blink.  
Blink. Blink. **_

The sunlight is so aggressive…It pisses me off.

Where am I?

_**Shiver. **_

Who…am I?

_**Shiver. **_

Or is it…what am I ?

_**Shiver. **_

The bed is nice. The sheets are silky and soft. But the sun really pisses me off. Whose hair are those? They're so beautiful…

_**Blink.**_

Is it mine?

It seems so. I don't remember much. I have to get up.

I have to recover my memory.

I have to…What exactly??

_**Shiver. **_

I have to go and see him. Who's he actually?

But I know I have to see him.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

-Hm…come in!

_That guy has weird hair ! Why is it pink? He's…ugly like that ! _

-You've woken up!!

-Who are you anyway? I snarl

Weird. I didn't know I was so … aggressive. But anyway I don't remember how I was _before._

-I'm here to bring you some clothes. Aizen-sama wishes to see you when you're ready.

-Aizen?

_I know…Aizen…it's him. It's the one I have to see._

-Yes. Please put on those clothes and call me when you're ready to go.

-Who …

I bit my lip. I can't ask him who I am. I don't know if I can trust him. I shouldn't ask him.

-What is it?

-Nothing, I snap.

I take the clothes and go in the bathroom. The clothes are silky and warm. It is a black and white kimono adorned with a golden dragon on the right side. I was given socks and sandals too.

I put quickly them on and go out. That weird guy is there and he briefly compliments me. I frown but I don't reply and follow him. We arrive at a huge black massive door and he knocks before opening the door and he waits for me to come in.

A man is sitting on a chair. The room is cold. It is empty safe for the chair and the man. It gives off a cold and scary atmosphere but I like it.

Aizen, is what I want to say. But what I say instead is "Papa"….

BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH

I asked Szayel how Ichigo would most likely react when he will wake up. He told me that he wouldn't remember anything but the memories we implanted in his brain would slowly take the upper hand, without him being able to do anything. And as I hear "Papa" I know Szayel succeeded in his mission. I promised him I would give him some bodies for his experiments. I have to give them to him later. He really surpassed my expectations that time.

I smile gently and get up.

-Hello….Lin.

-Is that…my name?

-Yes. Don't you remember?

-Not really. But I guess it will come back after a while.

_Lin__…Lin….that name doesn't give off a familiar feeling nor an unfamiliar feeling…Never mind…I guess that was my name. _

-Come here Lin.

One step forward. Another one. And another one. … Tap. Tap. Tap.

Every step was taken carefully. Almost tiptoed. Aizen's still reached out hand suddenly grabbed the bright hair. The lips softly met. Aizen smiled, remembering the last time he had kissed those lips. They were still the same. As soft and fresh as before.

Blink

Blink

I'm shocked. Is he really my father to do that kind of thing with me? It's not what astounds me most. What makes me shiver is my own body. Because as soon as his lips touched mine, my body was overwhelmed with warmth. And I was shaken with pleasure. A pleasure I don't remember, but that lingered. A pleasure my body remembers. Does it mean _**Papa**_and I are lovers? I do remember…No, it'd rather be that my body remembers that those cold callous hands one embraced me. I know those lips. I know that those fingers that caress my face grazed other parts of my body too. I know that this man has embraced me. Why is that that I've no recollection of it ? Why does only my body remember it? Is it because it was…painful? No he seems to like me. I bet he wouldn't try to hurt me. But still, I can feel his body irradiates power and coldness. It's frightening.

-Szayel, go out.

-Yes, Aizen-sama.

The pink-haired freaking guy smirks as he walks out and I sigh in relief. Aizen chuckles and kisses me lightly. I indulge myself in the kiss. It feels like … home.

-What happened to me? I don't remember anything, I whisper.

-You were fighting and your opponent hit you on the back of the head. You fainted and slept a whole week. I was really worried….

-Who was it?

-Grimmjow. He's not here for now. What do you intend to do?

I see his smirk and I find myself smirking. It's strange. My body reacts on its own. I didn't even _want_ to smirk. And there it is again. I didn't want to say it. I didn't know what to answer. But the words slip out of my mouth, out of my control. It pisses me off not controlling what I say or what I do. But it seems…natural for my body to do it. So I just let my tongue roll over those harsh words.

-I'll kill him. Rip his head off and …

-What's wrong?

Aizen's soft voice makes me shiver with desire. I shake off the idea of "Papa" and I on a bed.

-It's strange. Only my body remembers, I whisper.

-Remembrance of the body huh?

He smirks broadly. I'm not quite sure but it gives me the chills. I dismiss this thought though. Papa is a kind person. Papa wouldn't hide anything from me. I'm sure about that. Because somehow, I _**know**_Papa is the only one I've got. Papa is my everything… I bend over and kiss him again. I can feel his smirk under my lips but I devour on his mouth. It really feels like home…. I want more. I want more of this warm feeling. I want more of those memories. I don't even need to think straight. My body does everything on its own. My legs move closer of Papa. My waist touches his. I sit on his lap. My arms encircle his neck. Then my fingers entangle with his hair.

Papa seems to enjoy it too. He has closed his eyes and doesn't seem to think about anything but kissing me. It makes me happy. He kisses me voraciously. As if we hadn't touched each other for a secular. Though he said I slept a week. The tip of his tongue grazing my lips. His tongue touching mine. His hands caressing my body through the clothes. His fingers haphazardly searching for my skin under the silky material. His nails digging into my thighs, marking me as his property. His palms pressing against my stomach. His hands following the curves of my body. His fingers slipping in my body. His fingers moving slowly in my body. His fingers exploring my insides. His fingers slipping out of my body.

My body is shaken with desire and lust. But it still remembers. Remembers what it has to do. Remembers what Papa likes. Remembers the passion … _just like before. _My fingers putting aside the clothes, my fingers around his cock, my lips upon his cock, my mouth around his cock. My hips rocking up and down. Him inside me. I like it.

…_.It reminds me of before….._

BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH

_**They piss me off….Why do they act like that bitch? **__**Why do they all say the same thing? Shit…I wish that bitch had died. Why did she survive? I have to kill them. To kill her. It's easy. She's a baby now. I have to kill them. Kill her. Kill. Kill. Kill. Show I'm the strongest. Show no one can defeat me. Show I am the best Espada. Show I can't lose to lowlifes like them. Show I will live on to kill her. **_

-Do you think you can beat me? Huh?

Urahara kept on smiling. Renji was clearly annoyed and was eager to end this fight. The cockiness of the Espada pissed him. They had to save Ichigo, damnit ! They couldn't spend time on a fight like this ! Urahara still hadn't unsheathed his katana. Smiling, the former captain seemed to have fun. But Renji saw the glint in his eyes. It meant the fight would soon end…

-Espada-san…your skills are great. But you lack of…brain.

Urahara chuckled and unsheathed his katana.

-Sorry but we haven't got much time…farewell, he added.

Nnoitra saw a flash of reiatsu, a scary glint in the eyes of the older man, and nothing…Nothing.

"_**Nnoitra…" **_

'_Shut up, you green-haired freak…Bitch….'_

"_**Nnoitra…you're just like a beast…"**_

'_God damnit…just shut up…sneaky bitch…ugly freak…lemme alone…'_

"_**Nnoitra…Nnoitra"**_

'_Fuck…I'm tired…when I get up I'll kick your ass…I'm so tired…'_

"…"

'_I'm tired…Let's sleep __a little…When I wake up…"_

BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH

-Aah...quite a ruckus they made...

Aizen grinned. His hand was resting on Lin's shoulder. Lin, still sitting on his lap was staring at him. The master of Hueco Mundo brushed the strands of hair that grazed slightly his chin. Lin smiled.

-Lin...would you like to do something for me?

-Anything you want !

-Do you think you can go and show the intruders the true power of our..._family _?

Lin grinned, kissed lightly Aizen, got up and walked out of the room. Aizen stared at the emptiness, his fists clutching invisible strands of hair.

-Aren't you worried?

-It's rare of you to show some interest, Stark.

Aizen chuckled, not even bothering to turn around to look at the Espada1 who was standing behind him, in the shadows. Stark was for once alone and had a serious look that showed he took the matter to heart. Aizen's wicked smile grew larger. Lin's performance would be a great... show !

-Those intruders might ruin you plan, the Espada 1 added.

-No, Szayel did a good job. The previous memories are _**gone**_.

A long pause that neither of them broke began to make Stark wonder if he should leave. But Aizen spoke much to Stark's annoyance...he wanted to go back and sleep.

-Could it be that you're the one worried, Stark.

-...why would I?

-You're not the strongest any longer, Stark.

-Yeah. I know. ... I'm going to sleep.

BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH

-Let's go Abarai-an…we have to meet with the others. We don't want to make them wait, do we?

-Yeah let's go…Ichigo's waiting for sure…

They didn't see the figure lurking in the shadow. A grin crept on the face. A whisper…

-Come to me, Yukimizu.

And a black long katana adorned with golden dragons fell from the sky right into the Hollow's hands.


	7. Friend or Fiend?

Words : 4281

N/A: Hello, dear readers !!! You cannot know how happy I am XD I was truly overjoyed as I finished this chapter…I don't think I've ever written such a long chapter even though I'm sure it could have been longer. There are a few scenes I could have detailed a bit more, but I'm satisfied with this chapter…I hope you have a nice reading and don't hesitate to leave some reviews if you have time :) it's always nice to know if you liked the chapter or not. … The truth about our favorite Shinigami is not totally revealed but you will learn a lot of things about Ichi and the way others see him, especially Hallibel ! Well, that's it for today !!

-Urahara Kisuke and Abarai Renji…

The whisper was lost in the wind. The two Shinigamis kept on running. The shadow kept on following them. Yoruichi and the others kept on shunpo-ing. The blue fake sky darkened. Aizen grinned. The shadow smiled. Stark sighed. Yamamoto groaned. Grimmjaw hissed. Ulquiorra frowned. The unsheathed katana glistened. In the veins the blood boiled. The sound of a hiss echoed in the wilderness. The song of the ice echoed in the wilderness. The katana shivered. The lust grew stronger. The beginning could not have been any simpler.

BLEACH*BLEACH*BLEACH

-Yamamoto-taichou, Soi Fong-taichou is here.

-Let her in, replied Yamamoto.

The old captain rubbed his temples. The capture of the two Arrancars had been a great catch…but those two were infuriating. One was like a wild cat, always showing fangs and claws. The other one was always like a lifeless statue. An empty shell glaring at you with eyes devoid of any real emotion. They were giving him a hard time. Soul Society had been in havoc since Aizen's evil schemes. They had all gone through hard times…. First Kuchiki Rukia's failed execution then….He sighed. List all the problems Aizen had caused would take too much time….He heard Soi Fong's footsteps grow louder and sighed deeply before sitting straight. He could not show such a disgraceful face before his subordinates no matter how much tired and anxious he was.

-They refuse to say anything about Aizen, announced Soi Fong, visibly annoyed.

-I see. Did they say anything else?

-They said Kurosaki Ichigo was in danger. And the one named Grimmjaw says that he wants to kill Aizen.

-Did you ask him why he wanted to kill Aizen? Inquired Yamamoto suddenly interested

-Yes. It seems he was deceived by Aizen or so. The other Espada didn't say anything though.

-hm. We could use that hatred of him to defeat Aizen…He's Espada6, isn't he?

-Yes. But it seems his number has partially disappeared. The number isn't clear. Shall I take this Espada in this room?

-No. Leave it to rest. I shall ask him some questions myself tomorrow morning. Thank you. You can go now, Soi Fong-taichou.

-Hai.

BLEACH*BLEACH*BLEACH

Kisuke stopped abruptly. Renji stared at him, ready to ask why when he caught a glimpse of a dark kimono.

-Hello, Urahara Kisuke. Abarai Renji.

The voice was sweet. Calm. Gentle. It hid a dangerous power. It was the calm before the storm.

-Espada? Whispered Kisuke.

-Espada 0. Nice to meet you.

Renji stared at the newcomer wide-eyed. The Espada was smiling sweetly. It was a dangerous sweetness. An appearance. They knew that. Kisuke looked at the white, tender skin that seemed so appealing. The nerves were showing under that pale skin. It was the first time he saw an Espada that gorgeous…Usually the Arrancars were not made "beautifully" but rather fit criteria of utility. The arms of the new Espada were bare for the sleeves of the kimono were short, displaying a frail spotless white skin. The contrast with the black kimono was excessively beautiful. The curves of the body seemed flawless and the porcelain-colored face was adorned with golden eyes. Golden eyes…Kisuke felt himself drown into those vibrant pools. Those eyes seemed so unique. He shivered. It felt as if this Espada was a god. …Yes. A god. That's what this Espada 0 looked like. Standing there, smiling, clad in a black kimono, hair fluttering in the soft breeze, exuding a powerful and dangerous aura…Like a god. Something above Aizen, above the Shinigami Captains…Above anything existent. For the first time, he felt the fear run through his whole body, overwhelm him, freeze him. He knew at that time that he had finally known what fear was. He slowly looked back at the enemy and his eyes widened. _**He wished he had never known fear.**_

-Since when did Aizen have an Espada 0?

-Who knows? Was the gentle reply.

Kisuke frowned. Something was odd. He quickly glanced at the katana that was hung at the Espada's waist. He didn't feel any reiatsu from the Espada. And it seemed like the new Espada was a powerful one…He didn't really want to know how the Espada's reiatsu felt like. Once again, he felt the fear tug at his feet, as if it was stopping him from moving. He brushed the feeling off.

-Shall we have a nice fight?

Renji didn't bother to reply and rushed towards the enemy, his bankai mode on. Kisuke sighed and watched as the Espada grinned and easily countered the attack with a single finger. **And the katana wasn't unsheathed.**

He still couldn't sense the Espada's reiatsu.

-Howl, Zabimaru !

Renji's voice echoed in the wilderness. The sand whimpered beneath the sudden appearance of Zabimaru, showing his fangs like a wild cat. The wind slowly eased Zabimaru's anger…The katana smiled sadly. If I could cry…If katanas could cry…I think I would cry…Renji, do you not know who you are making me fight? Zabimaru howled sadly … the howl of a lone king. The howl of a pitiful being. He raised his head and howled while staring at the fake blue sky. Kisuke shivered as he heard Zabimaru's howl. The howl was so different as usual…The howl of the king Zabimaru was like a banshee's cry. Yes…very much like a banshee…Zabimaru looked mournful, on the verge of crying…Alas katanas can't cry. Zabimaru's long howl stirred something in Kisuke. He couldn't pinpoint that feeling but he knew that something was off. He stared at Zabimaru's head. The great king Zabimaru wasn't shining as usual. Zabimaru was not shining with excitement and power as usual. Zabimaru was not eager to fight this Espada… _**Kisuke could at last name this feeling: dread. **_

Oblivious to Zabimaru's hollow howl Renji pointed Zabimaru towards the enemy, blinded by his own desire. Desire to see Ichigo. Desire to rescue Ichigo. Desire to take Ichigo far away from Hueco Mundo. Desire to simply make sure that Ichigo was there and make sure that he knew they were there for him… Zabimaru sighed softly, sadly…and attacked the new Espada. The great king Zabimaru was doing his best but the Espada 0 was dodging all the attacks, Zabimaru seemed unable to attain the Espada and Renji felt like he was wasting his stamina on nothing. It was as though he was fighting against nothingness but sand and wind. Renji was panting. He had tried several attacks with Kisuke. But the Espada had simply countered them all. With a single finger. Effortlessly. **And the katana wasn't unsheathed. **

-Hey, unsheathe that katana of yours, Espada ! yelled Renji, still smirking even though he was exhausted.

-Why? You can't even lay a finger on me…replied softly the Espada.

Kisuke at last unsheathed his own katana and released a great wave of reiatsu through the end of the blade. The reiatsu dangerously rushed towards the Espada, who had not even moved.

-…

Kisuke swore he had seen the Espada mutter…mutter what? He didn't know. He probably would never know. But what he knew was that his attack had been…annihilated with an attack of equal power….The Espada had not taken any step backwards. **And the katana wasn't unsheathed. **

-Is that all you can do both of you?

The soft gentle voice rose among the silent sand hills. Renji was staring menacingly at the Espada. Kisuke still got goose pimples. He had tried to brush off this feeling of fear. He had never known that fear could be that persistent. He had never known fear…until now. Still, there was an amazing feeling that rushed through his whole being whenever he looked this new Espada. He was in awe. He himself did not know why. Maybe it was because the Espada was so beautiful. Maybe it was because the Espada held such a great power. Maybe…Maybe it was because this Espada was the first one to make him frightened. Yes….This Espada was the first one he was afraid of. This god-like appearance of this Espada, this god-like power of this Espada…all of it fascinated Kisuke. All of it frightened him. He closed briefly his eyes and sighed. He could not show his fear to the enemy. He could not show any weakness. He had to be strong and fight this Espada. He had to defeat this Espada. So that they all could save Ichigo…

-Why don't you show us your reiatsu? Kisuke smirked knowingly. If the Espada released some reiatsu, then they could absorb it with the small tubes Kurotsuchi had given and the fight would end.

-But it's already here, Urahara-san. My reiatsu.

Kisuke's eyes widened. The grin grew wider on the Espada's face. Could it be…it was there all the time but…

-Have you been hiding your reiatsu all this time? He asked warily

-Of course. I can't conceal all of my reiatsu in my body. I don't want to die. But if I let it out without hiding it you could feel a little sick you know?

-Die? Do you have that much reiatsu? Renji snickered. That Espada was pretty cocky, he thought.

-Do you want to give it a try? Abarai-san…

Kisuke was about to protest as Renji snorted and stared defiantly at the opponent. A dark glint flashed in the Espada's eyes and the evil smirk grew broader. Kisuke felt uncomfortable. He did not know what to do but he knew that Renji had just made a huge mistake.

-Well let's give it a try…

As the Espada whispered those few words, the two Shinigamis felt their breaths stop. The sudden surge of reiatsu brought them to their knees. It was heavy, dark and … huge. It seemed as though the reiatsu was covering all Hueco Mundo, from the sky to the sand. It felt like the reiatsu was entering their body, torturing their lungs and stopping their breath. The reiatsu was strong. It was like feeling ten times Zaraki Kenpachi's reiatsu. **And the katana wasn't unsheathed.**

Kisuke put a slightly trembling hand on his heart. The spiritual pressure was too much for them to handle. It was overpowering. The Espada's reiatsu was literally binding their own reiatsu, making them bend. Their reiatsu were nothing compared to that freaky huge amount of reiatsu.

-Ugh…

-Do you enjoy it? My reiatsu. I didn't want to let you feel it but you asked so nicely for it…

Kisuke got up, panting and breathing hard. He unsheathed his katana and brought all his reiatsu to it. The katana shivered and glowed. It wanted to kill the enemy. The Espada grinned and took the black katana out of the sheath too. Kisuke stifled a gasp. Even though the sheath was all black safe for the golden dragons, the katana itself as it was unsheathed was all white. Pure white.

-Now if I'm going to kill you, I feel like showing you my beautiful Yukimizu in its true form before you die…Abarai-san.

Kisuke froze. No. Abarai…The vice-captain was still on the ground, glaring at his enemy.

-Wouldn't you prefer to kill me? Kisuke asked

-No. Father asked me to bring you alive.

-Father?

The Espada just smiled.

-Don't worry, Abarai-san…I'll only release it partially… _Sparkle, Yukimizu_

As they were able to see clearly again, they stifled a gasp. The Espada 0 was now wearing a white kimono embroidered with silver thread stitched into a pattern of sakura blossoms. Safe for the clothes, nothing much had changed. But the power that radiated from the Espada felt so much stronger… Renji gaped, totally captivated by the beauty of the scenery : the Espada clad in a white kimono, the hair fluttering in the soft breeze, the strong reiatsu filling the air, the power that emanated from every pore of this strangely attractive Espada. For the first time in his life, Kisuke wanted to yell out of fright. He tried to reach out for Renji's hand, but all he could grasp was nothingness. His eyes widened. The whole scene had been too fast….too fast. It was too late…to save Renji. He wanted to shout Renji's name but his mouth wouldn't let any sound come out. He stared at the scarlet droplets of blood, at Renji's shocked face, at the lifeless body that landed heavily on the ground.

It seemed the new Espada could use ice, like Toushiro and Rukia. Small spiky stalactite-like pieces of ice had pierced Renji's body. The ice was pure, originally untainted…Like a crystal. That katana of ice was even more beautiful than Rukia's. Rukia's was well-known for being the most beautiful katana of ice in Soul Society. But there was something more in this Espada's katana. Something that drew everyone to death. There was an amazingly great beauty in everything that Espada did. There was a grace, a beauty that emanated from every of this Espada's movements. It created a feeling of bliss. It was captivating. And deadly. The crystal-like ice was tainted with Renji's blood. And there was no turning back. Kisuke stared at the corpse, his eyes devoid of emotion. He had never experienced such a …So much pain. So much …. He felt the urge to cry. To let the tears out and cry. But he would not let the Espada win so easily. He would avenge Renji's death… His katana longed for blood. For this Espada's blood. He gritted his teeth and his grip on his katana strengthened. As he faced the Espada, his eyes were burning with the desire to kill. His wish to kill his opponent had never been so great…

-Well Urahara-san I'd like you to follow me. Father doesn't like to wait, said sweetly the Espada, as though oblivious to Kisuke's anger.

-Who are you? Why are you calling Aizen father? Asked fiercely Urahara, trying not to kill the new Espada right away.

-I'm his child. Well are you coming or not? Lin replied

-I'm afraid I'm not.

Lin smiled. Urahara thought the reiatsu grew stronger. Then something hit him. That reiatsu…Somehow it was oddly familiar. Something…He analyzed the reiatsu but didn't find anything weird with it. Lin tilted the katana to the side …There it was…That feeling. Urahara let the reiatsu enter every inch of his skin and shivered. It was almost unnoticeable. But that strong feeling….It was undoubtedly Ichigo's. Why was this Espada … His eyes widened. He stared up at the Espada0. He stared at the mid-silver mid-bright orange hair. He stared at the golden eyes, almost like a hollow's but not quite; almost like Ichigo's brown eyes but not quite…. He froze.

-Ichi…go

He saw a blur of silver and orange hair.

BLEACH*BLEACH*BLEACH*

-Who's that?

Urahara blinked and saw that Yoruichi had just saved him from being knocked out to the ground.

-Yoruichi-san…Ichi…

-Espada0. Nice to meet you, Shihouin Yoruichi-san, replied sweetly Lin without waiting for Urahara to finish his sentence.

-Espada 0 ?

-Father assigned me to this rank, Lin said.

-RENJI !!!!

Rukia rushed to Renji's side, crying. She lifted her childhood friend's head, trying to find any sign that would show he was still alive. It was not the first time she saw Renji lose a battle…but it was the first time she saw him so…lifeless. It seemed the blow had been deadly and fast. She had never seen such a beautiful ice. She had never seen her childhood friend bleed so much. She had never felt such a powerful reiatsu. She shivered as Lin pointed the katana toward her.

-Was he your friend? Lin asked coldly

-You….I'm going to kill you! Snarled Rukia.

-You look weak…Do you think you could kill me with such a weak reiatsu? You're…a trash, answered icily Lin.

As Rukia was ready to use her katana, Kisuke stopped her using a binding spell. He was still shocked but he needed to tell them before they all end up fighting … Ichigo.

-WHAT THE HELL, URAHARA ???? shouted angrily Rukia

-Dear fellows, mind hearing me? He happily said, quickly getting back to his "foolish old man" mode.

-YOU BETTER BREAK THAT BINDING SPELL BEFORE I …

- I have the feeling that Lin aka Espada0 is the person we've been searching for…he added.

-… WHAT????

The whole group stared at him in disbelief. He sighed. Yoruichi was frowning, but deep inside her heart she knew she could trust Kisuke. She had always trusted him. And she had never been wrong. What was still unclear was why Ichigo would be that Espada….

-A minute ago I sensed his reiatsu…It's the same, even though the hollow's here is far greater, I can still sense Ichigo's reiatsu, he explained.

-Wait…how do you explain Ichigo's reiatsu is in … a woman ? shrieked Rukia.

-It's not impossible to turn a male into a female using science, Rukia-san.

Lin stood there, oblivious to their conversation. She seemed bored. (N/A hehe yeah now you know it's a she…Maybe I let it slip out somewhere but I think I made sure not to use he/she before so you didn't know he had become a female XP).

-But, Ichigo's hollow was a guy, and he had yellow eyes, said Byakuya.

-Yes…I might be wrong but I think Aizen only took Ichigo's hollow power. What Ichigo's hollow looked like, what he was…he suppressed it all. After all, it would be too dangerous to let Ichigo's hollow take the upper hand. Ichigo's hollow knows too much of Ichigo. Aizen needed a hollow that would not even remember Ichigo, and that would obey him. Ichigo's hollow would never ever obey Aizen's every order.

-So you're saying that only the power is Ichigo's, but the appearance and the personality were both created by Aizen? Asked Rukia in disbelief

-…Yes.

Yoruichi squinted at the Espada 0, scrutinizing her. The orange strands of hair were really Ichigo's…undoubtedly. The golden eyes were not quite like the yellow eyes of Ichigo's hollow but it was not so much different. She focused on Lin's reiatsu. It was hard to find Ichigo's reiatsu but there was still a little of Ichigo's reiatsu wrapped in all that dark reiatsu. Yoruichi sighed. Things were getting complicated. All because of that little Aizen bastard…. She cringed as she thought of Aizen. When she was still in Soul Society she had never liked Aizen, neither had she disliked him. But now she would never forgive him for what he had done to Ichigo.

-So what do we do? Asked Toushiro in a soft voice

Yoruichi looked at the white-haired captain and felt sorry for him. She knew how much he liked Ichigo…his question was a good one…Now that they knew Lin was Ichigo, no one would want to fight the Espada. They did not want to harm Ichigo. But Lin was definitely not Ichigo. She pondered on whether to fight Lin or not.

-Let's fight …

Everyone turned in disbelief to Yoruichi. She inwardly flinched but kept a stoic face. She could see the hurt in Toushiro's eyes and the grief in Byakuya's eyes.

-I think Lin, this Espada…is not quite the Ichigo we know. Let's fight her and try to knock her down. Afterwards…we shall take her to Soul Society and turn Ichigo back to his normal state.

-…What if…we do not succeed? Asked a fearful Rukia

-…Let's just hope we succeed, replied softly Kisuke.

Toushiro gritted his teeth and faced hesitantly the Espada. He could see the resemblances between this Espada 0 and Ichigo. He felt like crying. _…What has Aizen done to you, Ichigo? _

BLEACH*BLEACH*BLEACH

-Hallibel, you ready?

-Hn.

The two Espadas rushed out under Aizen's alert eye. As soon as Hallibel and Stark were out, Aizen laughed. The evil laugh echoed in the vast cold room. An insane glint flashed through Aizen's eyes.

-What could have put you in such a good mood, Aizen-sama?

-Ah, Szayel…I must thank you for your great work…Truly perfect…Perfect…

Aizen whispered the last words as a litany in a strangely happy voice. Szayel chuckled.

-Could it be that _Lin-san_ met our expectations?

-Yes…Lin is truly perfect….She's mine. Ichigo's mine…

The master of Hueco Mundo smirked evilly and stared at the Hougyoku. The Hougyoku was glowing. As Lin had unsheathed Yukimizu and revealed her reiatsu a few minutes ago, the Hougyoku had reacted to the strong reiatsu. Or to put it more precisely….the Hougyoku had reacted to its…very creation : Lin…

-Szayel, do you think the Hougyoku will shine even more when Lin releases completely her power?

-Yes. The Hougyoku and Lin-san are strongly connected for Lin-san was created with the Hougyoku. I even believe that the Hougyoku might reveal some of its secrets when Lin-san uses her true powers.

-…I'm looking forward to seeing it happen…

Szayel glanced at the happy face of Aizen and could not stifle his chuckle. The former Shinigami captain was quite an evildoer…But that was what he liked most in Aizen. This ability to make everything happen as planned, to use everyone as pawns, to lure the greatest power to him, … All of that showed Aizen was a powerful, incredible and clever man. A man who was truly fit to be the master of Hueco Mundo, the master of the Hougyoku and the master of the now most powerful being on the earth…Lin.

On the spur of the moment, the pink-haired Espada walked closer to Aizen.

-Do you think Hallibel and Stark will come back?

Aizen did not reply. Nothing could show that he had heard the question. He did not move. He did not speak. But slowly, a sly smirk crept on his face. Szayel stared at him and chuckled. He looked at the monitors. On the first monitor, he could see Hallibel and Stark…On the second, he could see Orihime Inoue's room. On the third, he could see Karakura Town. The second and the third monitors were quite unused for Kurosaki Ichigo was not in the real world any longer and Orihime Inoue was far less interesting than the boy she had a crush on…. On the fourth monitor, Szayel's eyes narrowed, observing "Lin". Aizen was literally staring at the screen. And Szayel could see why…Lin was captivating. Even if it was only on the monitors, Lin's beauty was unique. He thought that it was quite delectable to see the shocked faces of Ichigo's friends…He smirked. He had truly done a great job. He knew that by transforming Ichigo, he had gained Aizen's full trust. And it was important. With Aizen's trust he could do anything … Anything, even using his comrades for his experiments. He stifled his laugh.

BLEACH*BLEACH*BLEACH

-What are you worried about? Asked Hallibel

-…didn't get enough sleep

The blonde Espada raised skeptically an eyebrow. She knew the other Espada was lying. Usually Stark looked sleepy, flippant and bored. Today he seemed quite nervous, anxious…She did not like it.

-What did Aizen order us to do? She asked

-…Watch over Lin and make sure she does not destroy everything.

She frowned. Who was Lin? She had never heard of her…Why was Stark stressing over such a mission? It did not seem so difficult. There was definitely something fishy.

-Who is Lin? She asked

The answer came out in a low, soft voice…

-The most powerful Espada…and the most dreadful

-…Aren't you the most powerful?

-No. Lin is the Espada0 , the little princess of Hueco Mundo. Aizen's beloved property…

-Espada...0? Property?

Hallibel gasped. She faced Stark, her eyes wide opened, her shocked face partially hidden by her clothes.

-It can't be…it's that kid !

-Hallibel…, Stark whispered in a sad voice.

-Aizen can't … He cannot … He… He doesn't have the right to do this to the kid !!! she yelled

Stark watched wordlessly the woman cry silently. It was the first time he saw Hallibel cry. He had never … Never seen Hallibel show any kind of emotion before. The Espadas were all like that. None of them had ever felt any emotion but anger and desire to kill. But grief, sorrow, pain…was something they did not know about. He watched her fall on her knees, hit the ground until her hand bled…He did not know what to do. Because he had never comforted anyone. Perhaps he had when he was still human. But that was long ago. He did not remember. He wondered if Hallibel remembered her life as a human. Did she have a young brother that resembled Kurosaki Ichigo? Did she have a lover that resembled Kurosaki Ichigo? Was it the reason for her kindness towards the teen? Was it the reason for her to cry? … He did not hug her. He did not pat her. He did not try to comfort her. He stared silently at the tears that fell down to the ground, quickly absorbed by the sand.

-Hallibel…We must go on…, Stark whispered

Only muffled sobs answered him. He sighed. It was heartbroken to see the proud blonde Espada crying like that.

-If we don't go…it could be bad. Something could happen to those Shinigamis if Lin releases her full power. I saw it…when Szayel tried to implant the fake memories … the first time he failed. The kid fought really hard you know? Seems like his memories were dear to him… And Szayel was nearly slashed up when he awakened the kid's hollow…Now that the kid is a full hollow, I don't think anyone could oppose him…Lin is the most powerful being here… So if you wanna save the kid, you better get up and try to stop him from killing his friends, Hallibel.

Those words seemed to give the woman enough strength to get up and stop crying. She faced defiantly Stark.

-Let's go.

Her voice did not quiver. Her hands did not tremble as she gripped her katana. Her eyes did not look away as she looked far away…Where Lin was…Where Ichigo was…


	8. Lost sun

**Anime/Manga:** Bleach

**Status:** On-going

**Pairing:** Kurosaki Ichigo/Aizen (one-sided, rape) but the final pairing will stay unknown for the time being XP

**Rating:** M

**Chapter: ** 8 "The lost sun"

**Words:** 5 079

**N/A:** Hi everyone !!! I'm so happy ^o^ I've finished writing this new chapter…it's 10 pages long !!! I'm amazed at my own work XD Well, it's thanks to you all for your nice comments. By the way I took the time to reply to some reviews for this once because I had some free time. I replied to the reviews for the 6th and the 7th chapters. In this new chapter you can have some more of Lin's greatness (drool XD…if I knew how to properly draw I'd draw the Lin I have in mind) and Grimmjaw's showing off too. But Ulquiorra will only make his one-man show in the next chapter lol Until then I hope you will enjoy this chapter !! ^o^

_**Answers to the kind reviewers !!! ~~~**_

**Crazyforanime1015 : **Here's the new update !! Hope you'll like it ! I initially did not think of Ichigo as a potential female Espada…but the idea popped up in my mind and since it has bugged me non-stop XD I tried to make more detailed description (I've the bad habit to say things really rapidly and it bothers me because it makes me feel as if the reader does not quite see the same scene as I) and I was quite satisfied with the previous chapter. Tell me what you think of the new one ^o^ Furthermore, it's not really easy to describe the character's thoughts. It's easier to describe a scenery but well, I did my best ! ^o^

'**GRIMMtheBITCH'1 :** I think Bleach is already a touching yet bitter story. That manga always mix funny scenes (when Isshin kicks Ichigo or when Rukia tries to draw…lol) and touching, sad, bitter scenes…It's what I love the most in Bleach. ^o^ And yes, Ulqui and Grimm will go back to Hueco Mundo but not so soon hehe. (PS: Love your pen name ^///^)

**RamecupMiso :** Here's the new chapter ^o^ Hope you'll like it as well !

**Little 1991 :** To tell the truth, Ichigo's memories are not really gone. Szayel thinks he has removed them but they are still lingering deep in Lin's fake memories. Yes…Ichi's always in trouble XD but that's the only way for him to show how much strong he can be (I was really in awe before him when I watched the episodes that take place in Soul Society…I thought he was really cool as he saved Rukia XP)

**Ayame_zangetsu** : Lately I've been able to update but it might be really difficult for me next year to keep up because I'll have some big exams and I'll have to work really really hard… but here is the 8th chapter ^o^ Speaking of the pairing I thought of putting Ichi with Byakuya and he will be paired with Byakuya. But I've got some ideas and Ichi will not stay with Byakuya…

**Elitewarr:** Here you go !! … ummm though I'm not really good at writing fight scenes … But Ichi's so strong that there isn't even a real fight scene lol everyone's being crushed by Ichi XDDD Hope you like it :)

BLEACH*BLEACH*BLEACH*

Hallibel stopped, her eyes focused on Lin. She narrowed her eyes, anger boiling in her veins. How much she wanted to kill Aizen, no one could ever know…She stared at the feminine figure, the long silky strands of hair, the smooth outfit, the black sheath and the white katana. Hallibel's breath was heavy and she had difficulties standing for the spiritual pressure emanating from Lin was great. Stark too was panting a bit heavily. She observed Ichigo's friend who were currently facing Lin and wondered whether they had figured Aizen's trick out or not. Seen from afar, Lin was astounding. She exuded beauty and power. It was a great sight. Hallibel did not even have to ask why Aizen had turned Ichigo into a woman…It was all to satisfy his perversion. She knew what Ichigo had gone through. She had seen it. She had wished for Ichigo to escape Hueco Mundo…Hell. Seems like no one had heard her prayer.

-Hallibel.

-Yes. I know.

Stark glanced at his comrade, his eyes trailing the smooth curves of the blonde Espada from the chin down to the waist. Hallibel was a beautiful Espada. She had beauty. She had power. She was wit. But had she ever liked anyone? He inwardly snorted. Of course not…Not as an Espada at least. The purpose of creating Espada was not love but fight. He liked Hallibel pretty much. She was quiet unlike Nnoitra or Grimmjaw. Neither was she contemptuous unlike Ulquiorra. She had a good personality. She was reliable. He glanced at the newest Espada…Lin. He had never been interested in Kurosaki Ichigo. He had never tried to be interested in the kid to say the least. He had always considered the kid as an annoying bug, a nuisance that created havoc wherever he went. He had not liked the way Aizen had become quite obsessed with him. The fact that Aizen was obsessed with something was already something…He had never understood why Aizen liked the kid. He had never really thought Kurosaki Ichigo was a powerful being. Even Ulquiorra had said the Kurosaki kid was a trash. So why? Why had Aizen taken a liking to the kid? Not that he was jealous…Stark did not really like Aizen. He was not one of those totally devoted Espadas like Ulquiorra who looked upon Aizen as though he was a god. But neither was he one of those Espadas who clung so much to their independence, afraid of losing it. He was definitely not like Grimmjaw. He was someone who knew where he had to stand and also knew that his status had been given to him by Aizen. He was indebted to Aizen, and he knew it. It did not anger him, it did not bother him. Stark just knew that he could never claim he hated Aizen. He did not like Aizen, he did not hate Aizen. As a matter of fact he just sided with Aizen because Aizen had taken the opportunity to bind several Hollows to him and turn them into Espadas. And he respected those who were clever enough to grab the opportunities. He did not worship them. He was a person who knew what "power", "master" and "pawn" meant. He was not a fool. He knew Aizen wanted power. Aizen wanted power and he had used them, the Espadas as though they were just pawns to grant his own wish. And that is why he had not liked it as Aizen had taken a liking to Kurosaki Ichigo. Because Aizen was supposedly someone who was clever. Kurosaki Ichigo was not someone who was powerful. So why did Aizen take him to Hueco Mundo? Stark had pondered the question: "Why would Aizen, the one who turned us into powerful beings, the one who likes power be interested in that human trash?". He had never gotten a satisfying answer. He had decided it was not important. And he had slowly forgotten that he had once pondered that question. Since Kurosaki Ichigo had been living in Hueco Mundo he had never bothered to ask Aizen what Kurosaki Ichigo was doing or even how he was … Everyone had their own problems. He did not want to become nosey. He knew Hallibel had been asked to take care of Kurosaki Ichigo a few times. But he had never asked her what she had seen or heard. Never.

But as Szayel had turned the kid into "Lin" he had happened to be there…He had seen it. And he had understood why Aizen had become interested in Kurosaki Ichigo. He had seen Kurosaki's Hollow go berserk as Szayel had wanted to implant the new "memories". He had seen the hollow. The hollow, with his yellow eyes, his bleach hair, his white outfit, his crazy smile…smirk. He had seen the power of Kurosaki's hollow. He had _felt _it. And it was unforgettable. The shock he had felt at that time was engraved in his memory, in his body. He still remembered how his eyes had widened, how his hands had trembled, his mouth had become dry, his whole being had been shaken with fear. He had heard of Kurosaki's hollow before. He had heard Grimmjaw had fought against Kurosaki's hollow. Or something like that. But…it seemed to be different. At that time, Kurosaki's hollow was truly…power itself. He had seen it. He had felt it. Through his whole body. The surge of power. Kurosaki's hollow…was definitely more than a hollow. At that time, he had seen a hollow who had gone berserk, trying to resist those fake memories, trying to protect Kurosaki Ichigo's true nature. He had never seen it : a hollow protecting a human…He had never seen it. And at that time he had understood that Kurosaki's hollow was more powerful than any other hollow because he had a "special" bond with the owner of the body: Kurosaki Ichigo. The kid and his hollow both lived in the same body. They had undoubtedly had to go through hard times…Maybe they even had to fight each other. But the hollow had recognized Kurosaki Ichigo as the true "owner" of the body and soul named "Kurosaki Ichigo". At that time, Stark had understood that Kurosaki's hollow was more powerful than any other hollow because he simply had found a reason to fight. He had never believed those people who said than love made a man the strongest on earth. He had never believed it. He could have listened to a hundred orators who could have made the best speeches about how love makes you stronger, he would have never believed it. But seeing and feeling it….he had understood that this hollow's love was what made him so strong. But even the most powerful hollow had been sealed under fake memories, a fake body, fake feelings, fake identity. But for those who knew who was "Lin", he was sure they would never forget him…the Kurosaki kid. Because now he knew what made Kurosaki Ichigo so interesting. It was not really his hollow side that made him interesting. It was the fact that he had been able to "tame" his hollow and bind his hollow to him using those emotions humans call "feelings".

-You're wrong.

He stared at Hallibel, startled. He did not say that out loud…did he? Hallibel let out a tired chuckle. She no longer cried. But there seemed to be a haze before her eyes. Her eyes seemed tired, dead.

-Kurosaki…is someone precious to his friends because he is Kurosaki Ichigo. That is all. The relationship he has with his hollow has got nothing to do with friendship…

-…He's _obviously_ Kurosaki Ichigo. What do you mean by that?

-Kurosaki Ichigo…I believe he was a joyful teen. Someone who was bright. Someone who smiled, grinned. Someone who could make someone else smile like him, grin like him…laugh like him. I believe he was one of those who are able to brighten your day. Kurosaki Ichigo is loved by his friends and family because he is bright.

She had a sad, melancholic yet gentle smile as she answered in a soft whisper to Stark's question. Her eyes stared at nothingness, as though she was lost in deep thoughts. Stark wondered what she was thinking about. Kurosaki Ichigo…or some memories from when she was "human"?

-…Dunno. Didn't really observe him before, Stark replied acting as though he was not concerned.

Hallibel chuckled again quickly wiping a last tear on her cheek with her right hand. She remained quiet, and Stark did not try to make her speak again. They focused on Lin's figure. After a pause though, Hallibel's soft voice lost itself among the sand hills that were beaten by the wind.

-…You should have.

Stark glanced at her. Her voice had been so soft, so gentle … he was unsure about what he had heard. Had she even spoken? Hallibel sensed his hesitation and whispered again, though louder:

-You should have.

-…

-…observed Kurosaki. You would have learnt a lot. Now it's too late.

He did not answer. He did not really understood what she meant by that. What could he have possibly learnt from the kid? He then remembered what she had said just a while ago _"I believe he was one of those who are able to brighten your day."_

-Could I have learnt what an emotion is? He asked, unsure of himself

-…yes.

As he looked at her and saw her determined eyes, full of confidence he knew he believed her. It was impossible not to believe her. Not when she showed so much confidence and faith. She was sure about what she said. He stared a long time at her. He knew he believed her. He knew he believed what she said. He knew…Kurosaki Ichigo could have taught him what an emotion is. Kurosaki Ichigo could have taught all of them, all of the Espadas, all of the hollows what _**living**_ is…And now it was too late. Because Aizen had tainted this brightness. Aizen had sealed Kurosaki's emotions. He had sealed what "life" meant deep, very deep in the true memories of the one who had once been "Kurosaki Ichigo".

-Hey, Hallibel…I think I feel like helping you.

She looked up at him visibly surprised.

-I think I've understood why Kurosaki Ichigo needs to be saved. … Moreover I'd like him to teach me. What _living_ means. If he stays here I cannot ever lean that. It'd be a pity.

She laughed. He smiled softly. She was now in high spirits. It was nice to see her smiling eyes, shining with happiness and hope.

-You are so lazy I wonder when you can ever learn something, she replied.

-Hey! You learn during sleep too!

She laughed again.

-Good. I like your face better when you laugh. Now…let's take care of the "Lin"-matter…

BLEACH*BLEACH*BLEACH

Byakuya closed his eyes. Briefly. Then dropped his zanpakuto on the ground. The zanpakuto disappeared in the sand and beautiful cherry blossoms twirled in the air. Without hesitation, Byakuya pointed his hand towards Lin. The cherry blossoms were floating so beautifully…they were touching Lin, grazing her skin. Byakuya stifled a gasp. It was as if an iron-made hand clenched his heart between rough fists. He was so afraid to hurt Lin…no, Ichigo. So afraid. He could nearly feel the fear run through his very hands making him grip tightly the hilt of Senbonzakura.

-Yukimizu…

He heard Lin's whisper. Then his sakura blossoms dissipated. There was no more sakura blossoms twirling dangerously in the air. Lin was still standing before his eyes, smirking. He shuddered. Then looked at the ground. Some sakura blossoms had remained, each one had been pierced by crystal-like ice. It was … frightening. As he stared back at Lin, he could almost see Aizen's wicked smile behind the Espada's evil smirk. Even though he knew the Espada was none other than Ichigo, he could not find that bright smile, that warm laugh, that heart-warming happy face he liked so much in Ichigo. All he saw there was the cold face of an Espada, a dark reiatsu and a devilish grin that seemed to mock them. He missed Ichigo's warmth… Oh god! How much he wanted to kill that Espada, to wipe that smug grin off of her face …no one could ever understand it. Without even waiting for the others to help him, he used again Senbonzakura trying to catch Lin. He failed again. He tried again. And he failed. He did not give up. He wanted, wanted so much to see Ichigo ! It was the first time he had ever wanted, truly wanted something. He tried endlessly…Lin seemed to enjoy seeing him fail every time. When she did not use ice to pierce the sakura blossoms she moved aside, avoiding the sakura blossoms that seemed unable to attain her. It infuriated the Kuchiki captain. The sakura blossoms rushed towards the Espada faster. Lin chuckled. She moved aside faster. It was all a game. All a game for her. She knew she was stronger. Much stronger. Byakuya had noticed it too. And the more he understood it, the more he wanted to kill Aizen….

-You're not worthy of your captain's rank, Kuchiki Byakuya. I did not expect you to be so weak.

She was smirking so smugly…He clenched his teeth. She was toying with him. He, Kuchiki Byakuya was being toyed with !! He snorted.

-Show me all you've got ! he snarled. I'm not finished with you!

-Do you really want me to show you Yukimizu's full power when you cannot even cut a strand of my hair? She replied playfully.

He glanced at Urahara and Yoruichi who were intensely focused on Lin. He hoped they had made up a strategy or something…He noticed Urahara had the little tubes of Kurotsuchi in his hands.

-Urahara-san…is it okay? He asked

-Yes. We shall try…that's the best we can do. Even I do not know how to handle this huge reiatsu. I am not sure Yoruichi and I can fight her. She seems out of reach. It's some incredible work Aizen did there, replied softly the former captain.

Lin smirked. She seemed to have heard their little talk though she did not seem bothered by it. Well she held so much power she did not have to be afraid of anything, Byakuya thought bitterly. He watched her warily as she raised her katana above her head with both hands. The katana glowed. They all closed their eyes. The light was so white. Pure white. It was blinding. As though an angel had arrived. At that thought Byakuya stifled a snort. An angel….ironic when you knew Lin was by Aizen's side.

_-Spread your wings, Yukimizu… _

Lin's whisper made Byakuya shiver. The soft voice of the Espada was both enticing and dangerous. It made Lin oddly enchanting. Alas it seemed that threat won over appeal in Lin's case : as they opened their eyes they now stood facing a huge alabaster-coloured egg that cracked, letting the head of a white dragon appear.

-Hyourin…maru? Toushiro whispered in disbelief.

The egg shattered and the dragon spread thin yet strong wings. Apprehensive, they watched the dragon shake its head and let out a soft howl. Then the dragon slowly opened its eyes, revealing two silver orbs. Totally different from Hyourinmaru, the dragon was beautiful yet no one could ignore the dangerous feeling that emanated from it.

-Yukimizu…Will you kindly feast on those Shinigamis? Lin asked wickedly.

The dragon flapped its wings and let out a high-pitched cry. The two silver eyes seemed to burn with hunger. Rukia shivered, Byakuya gently squeezed her hand. As the dragon flew towards them, they all suddenly did not know what to do and where to run. Their feet would not move, the sand would not let them move. Their brains would not allow them to think. They could only see the silver eyes, the sharp teeth and the dazzling white color of the dragon. They could only stare at the dragon. Stare at Lin. With eyes full of hurt and sorrow. Stare at the beautiful Espada who was staring back at them with her now silvered eyes, her hairs that were now white clad in her kimono that was now white safe for the silvered obi…They felt the death approaching.

Slightly surprised instead of nothingness they saw a blonde woman stand before them. She had blonde hair, tanned skin. She wore the outfit all Espadas wore. They quickly pointed their katanas towards her, unafraid for they did not sense any great reiatsu emanating from her…at least not as great as Lin's. She laughed, watching them blink several times.

-I'm here to help you, Shinigamis. I want to see the true Kurosaki Ichigo…

-Hallibel…are you betraying father? Snapped coldly Lin

-Yes. It's all for your sake though…

Lin did not even bother to ask what Hallibel meant by those words. She just glared at the blonde Espada. The dragon had returned by Lin's side and was staring at them all but he was extremely focused on Hallibel. He knew that woman was her Master's enemy. Lin's enemies were to be killed. All of them. The dragon howled and was ready to fly in Hallibel's direction, his sharp teeth seemed to twitch in hunger for the tender flesh of the blonde Espada. But Lin did not ask him to kill Hallibel. She needed to know why Hallibel, whom she did not know by the way, was helping those intruders ... those trashes. Kisuke gave Hallibel the tubes Kurotsuchi Mayuri had made.

-It sucks the reiatsu of the opponent, he told her.

-It's no use, she replied gently.

He chuckled. Of course it was no use….Lin's reiatsu was utterly too huge to absorb it all. It was simply impossible. What had Aizen done? As he was giving the small tube to Yoruichi he noticed Lin's reiatsu was even slightly flickering. His eyes widened. Was actually the tube… Hallibel had felt it too as well as Yoruichi. Hallibel abruptly took the tube and observed it thoroughly. It was almost unnoticeable but small particles of reiatsu were being absorbed by the tube that glowed. Hallibel grinned in smug satisfaction. Kisuke smiled. Yoruichi laughed lightly. The others had not yet noticed it but as the dragon's aura began to quiver and become dim they gasped. Hallibel held triumphantly the small tube drawing everyone's interest. Byakuya's face lightened. Toushiro smiled. Rukia, Ichigo's dear friend felt almost like crying. She did not know whether to cry out of grief for Renji's death or cry out of happiness for the success of Kurotsuchi's invention…

-Stark, take that Shinigami out of there…I think it's better … said Hallibel

The Espada 1 came closer and carried the lifeless corpse of Renji. Rukia tried to stop him, unsure about what Stark was going to do with her friend. Hallibel put a friendly hand on her shoulder, stopping her from focusing her attention on Stark.

-Focus on your opponent, young lady… Hallibel warned Rukia.

-But Renji…

-Stark will heal him. Your friend is not dead yet. Though the blow has been deadly Stark will heal this .. He was not the Espada 1 for fun. He's got some pretty good medical skills ! said Hallibel

Rukia nodded darting a look at Stark as though to make sure Hallibel was right about him. She sighed, a bit relieved. But as they all focused on Lin, the dragon of the Espada let out a raspy, loud cry, tilting its head back to the sky. They did not know what that meant…But the light quiver that was noticeable a few minutes ago was nowhere to be seen… Rukia panicked despite all Byakuya's efforts to calm her. They had all understood that Lin was not someone they could fight with. The small hope they had had a few minutes ago had been blown away. Even the crazy inventions of Kurotsuchi were not effective against that new Espada. Lin's reiatsu seemed even greater than before. The Espada seemed even more dangerous than before, even more alluring. She was smirking knowingly. She had understood what they had done. And she was showing them that they could not do anything, they were totally overpowered. They were nothing…Nothing. Like bugs.

-I think she had not revealed her full power before…whispered Yoruichi.

-Yes. Her reiatsu is stronger than before. Kurotsuchi's tube cannot take it, added sternly Byakuya.

Even though he was truly worried Byakuya did not show it. He kept an impassive face, the same cold face he wore usually. He did not want to worry his little sister. He knew Rukia was frightened enough…She did not need to see him worry. That's why he maintained a cool behavior. Even though the Ichigo he knew was no longer, he still hoped that he would be back one day. And he knew that when Ichigo would be back to his usual self, he would never forgive himself if he hurt Rukia. Thus Byakuya felt that he needed to be strong and protect Rukia so that Ichigo would not have to worry about anything.

-So what do we do? Toushiro asked coldly

-I don't know…admitted Yoruichi.

-Umm…

They all faced the little Shinigami girl that had timidly expressed her will to speak. Toushiro sighed deeply, trying to keep his calm. He knew that whatever Momo was going to say it was going to piss him off… Hallibel nodded, waiting for the little dark-haired Shinigami to speak.

-I…I think we sh…should ask Aizen-taichou t…to help u…us. He will s…surely bring ev…everything back in order ! she stammered blushing madly.

-Duh?? Was the only thing Hallibel could think of…She stared at the little female Shinigami as though she was an alien.

_Is she dumb? _Was actually whatHallibel was thinking. She observed carefully the Shinigami, trying to see if there was any wound on her head or something like that. Momo fidgeted, uncomfortable under the piercing stare of the blonde Espada. Hallibel sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

-You surely are…dumb. She stated.

Without waiting for the answer she turned around and unsheathed her zanpakuto. The other Shinigamis all did the same. Momo suppressed her tears and sobbed silently. No one tried to comfort her. She prayed silently with all her might wishing that there was a God who would hear her. _Aizen-sama…please…come and save me…I'll do…anything for Aizen-sama… _The others did not hear her. Neither did Stark or Hallibel. Even Lin remained as threatening as before, not moving even one finger. No one heard her. But somewhere, buried deep in the sand she somehow knew that someone would hear her prayer. Someone would rise up among the sand dunes and would help her. A forgotten God would grant her wish. Little did she know that the God she was waiting for was before her very eyes…

BLEACH*BLEACH*BLEACH*

-Yamamoto-taichou !!

-What is it?

-Soi…Soi-Fong taichou ! she…she is fight…fighting with the blue-haired Espada !!!

Yamamoto frowned, scrutinizing the out of breath Shinigami to see if what he said was true. He nodded and quickly dismissed the Shinigami. He sighed. Things were getting complicated. However he wondered how the Espada 6 could fight. Had they not taken his reiatsu? He sighed one more time. He was beginning to feel old. Not old. But really, really old. Did he need to name another one as the captain of 1st Division? He grunted. It was not the time to think of those kind of things. But he needed to think about carefully afterwards. Maybe…that kid…would be suitable. He was loyal, kind, strong.

-But he needs to come back … he whispered.

He slowly stood up and used his long wooden stick to walk out of the room. His steps were slow, regular and quiet. Even though he felt tired, one could still sense the power emanating from him.

He wondered if it was a good idea to send Momo with the others. He knew she was still not over Aizen. She was in true and deep awe of Aizen. That guy had deceived them all, including him, Yamamoto !! He had stolen the Hougyoku, he had nearly killed Kuchiki Rukia, he had toyed with everyone. And Tousen too! And Gin! Whenever he thought of those three he did not know how he could not have seen their evil schemes… And that's how it had ended: Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute Shinigami; captured by Aizen. The kid was not even a proper Shinigami, he was a substitute! A substitute! Why had Aizen dragged that kid in that whole mess? Yes, the kid was strong. So strong it was bewildering. But even though…he had nothing to do with Soul Society. Yamamoto had never been one to like the Kurosaki kid. But now he felt sorry for him. Because if he had not become a substitute Shinigami, he would have never been taken to Hueco Mundo. He would not be forced to live in hell. He had never thought of Kurosaki Ichigo as someone important. He had always thought that Kurosaki Ichigo was human thus a trash…yes, a trash and a boy who had petty preoccupations. But slowly he had discovered Kurosaki Ichigo was nice. He was bright, he could laugh and smile even though he was often frowning and he was not so silly. Quite clever when he was thinking hard… He had made Kuchiki Byakuya and Hitsugaya Toushiro happy. It was really something…he had seen once the Kuchiki captain smile. Yamamoto had never seen him smile like that before. Never. He had understood that Kurosaki Ichigo was a nice boy who deserved to be liked. He was….a sun. He chuckled. That's what _she_ had said…once. A long time ago, when he, Yamamoto, was smiling…she had called him "my sun". He had laughed. She had explained that someone who is able to smile and make someone else smile like him was a sun. A bright beautiful sun. she had died and he…the sun had died. He had become grumpy, he realized. Grumpy, gloomy, annoying…He stifled a laugh. He was truly not a sun. But Kurosaki Ichigo was a sun. And Aizen had better not make that sun die. But it was all right. Because Kurosaki Ichigo's friends had gone to Hueco Mundo to save him.

-Yamamoto-taichou?

He blinked slowly and turned his head. Unohana was looking at him, with the same gentle smile she wore usually. Though it was a bit sad, she always had that gentle and mother-like smile. He had never known what that woman was thinking of. Did she sometimes think of _her_ ?

-Oh, Unohana-taichou…

-Were you thinking of her?

He stared at her. His eyes seemed to bore a hole into her delicate, tender flesh. She did not flinch nor did she fidget or bend her head with embarrassment. She smiled on, looking at him gently. He sighed.

-Yes…I think…I know now how it is…to watch a dying sun, he answered.

She smiled knowingly. She knew he had not forgotten the woman he had loved once…the woman who had died. She had known her too. She had liked the friendship she had shared with that woman. With that mortal woman. It was all in the past now. She did not wish to excavate painful memories. It was…all in the past. They went together to see what was going on with Soi Fong and the Espada 6. They walked side by side. They did not talk at all. They did not look at each other. They both stared at the empty space that faced them. They both remained lost in their thoughts. In their painful thoughts. Not knowing that what is in the past can never be forgotten so easily.

When they caught a glimpse of blue hair, they snapped out of their thoughts and stared at the scenery. Soi Fong was clenching her fists, trying to punch the Espada. Grimmjaw was smirking, though he was not able to avoid all of her punches. His lower lip was cut. His right arm was bleeding though it was not a serious injury, he had bruises all over his face and his formerly white as snow Espada's cloth was torn and had become grey with dust. Although Soi Fong had managed to injure him quite a bit, she had not been able to knock him down to the ground. Yamamoto sighed and cleared his throat. Seeing that none of those two hot-blooded fighters was willing to stop the fight, he snorted. Unohana smiled on clearly amused. Yamamoto stepped forward and used his wooden stick to stop Soi Fong while his right hand was refraining Grimmjaw to move. The blue-haired Espada grunted and shoved the Shinigami's hand. He did not like to be touched. Yamamoto did not say anything and calmly put his hand off of Grimmjaw's shoulder. Soi Fong straightened and stared at the ground, ashamed at her own actions. She knew she did not to lose her temper so easily….but this guy had been so infuriating.

-Soi Fong-taichou, go back to your headquarters. You…come with me.

He did not wait for any reply. He knew Soi Fong would silently do as she was told. As for the Espada…he did not have much choice. He turned away and walked away. Grimmjaw followed him, glaring silently at the Shinigami's back. He did not like to be ordered around. But he might as well do as he was told. After all, he had to talk to this old geezer and make him send Shinigamis to Hueco Mundo to rescue Ichigo.

-Hey, old man where are we goin'? he asked flippantly

-In my headquarters. I need to talk to you even though I'd like to avoid talking to an Espada by all means, Yamamoto replied flatly.

-Haha. Nice joke, old man…Grimmjaw retorted, almost hissing.

There was a short pause.

-Hey old man, mind goin' 'n' see the lil' bastard before talkin' ?

Yamamoto stopped and faced the Espada 6. He raised a questioning eyebrow. Grimmjaw snorted. Were all Shinigamis that dumb? … Come to think of it, Ichi was not dumb… He was pretty clever for a Shinigami. Grimmjaw stifled a grin.

-Ulquiorra… , He explained

-What for? Yamamoto asked

-'Ya may have to speak with us but _**we**_ have some things to discuss with 'ya as well…to put it more precisely, we'd like to talk 'bout Ichi…

BLEACH*BLEACH*BLEACH


End file.
